Gentle Memories
by Azu
Summary: Oneshot 8: S viene de Sirius y de Sexo. No lo hace a propósito es como un don natural. Es su terreno, su arma, su cualidad más característica. Con Remus suele funcionar bastante bien. SBRL, slash.
1. Wet Bites

Disclaimer:Para mi total desgracia, ninguno de estos maravillosos personajes es mío. Si lo fueran, ninguno hubiera muerto y habría prohibido el que contrataran para las películas a gente que tan poco se les parece.

Genero:Romance/Humor. O al menos eso pretendía.

Rated:K con Sirius/Remus y James/Lily

**Wet Bites**

La visión se distorsionaba, las cigarras acompañaban las tardes, el calamar gigante tomaba el sol a orillas del lago… El verano se presentaba con bastante antelación en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los alumnos, esperando sofocar el calor permanente, se refugiaban en las sombras de los árboles de los jardines, pues las piedras del castillo lo único que hacían era impedir cualquier corriente de aire.

En una de las zonas junto al lago (casualmente la orilla contraria a donde se encontraba el calamar) se acumulaba gran parte de la sección femenina estudiantil. La razón, una carrera a nado entre dos de los chicos más populares, por los que más de una y más de diez suspiraban. Junto a un par de árboles, dos grupos de personas parecían ignorar la entusiasmante competición. El primero estaba formado por cinco chicas, las cuales hacían sus deberes o contemplaban a cierto chico de ojos dorados mientras murmuraban y reían. En el segundo grupo estaban, además del ya mencionado muchacho de ojos dorados (el cual se sentía extrañamente observado mientras leía), una chica pelirroja que comentaba la anterior clase de Historia de la Magia con el último integrante de los Merodeadores.

Sirius le llevaba a James dos brazadas de ventaja cuando se proclamó campeón al salir del agua. La congregación de féminas se dividió en dos, para rodear cada una a si nadador favorito. Pero, a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar una tercera persona, ellos no estaban nada cómodos con la situación. Si hacía unos meses se hubieran puesto a alardear con su egocentrismo por las nubes, ahora lo único que querían era salir de la aglomeración. Ya no podían permitirse el lujo de ser el centro de atención de las chicas, y ligar cuanto pudiesen. Con la excusa de que iban a ponerse las túnicas pudieron escapar de sus admiradoras para refugiarse en sus respectivas parejas.

Prongs se acercó a su novia, que le tendía las gafas que había dejado cuando se fue a dar un baño. Ya ni tan siquiera podía ir a remojarse con su mejor amigo sin ser acosado. Volvemos a aclarar que hacía uso meses no habría pasado nada, pero el Cometa Lily había eclipsado su mente y tan solo quería estar con ella. Se sentó junto a la chica de ojos verdes, para abrazarla por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha.

-Liiiiiiily –dijo en un profundo tono lastimero que se complementaba muy bien con el puchero que hacían sus labios-. Sirius me ha ganado –continuaba con aquel tono de niño pequeño desilusionado-. Lo que significa que he perdido… -Genial Prongs, descubriste América- y necesitaría mimitos –dijo, ahora cambiando su expresión a una de "no he roto un plato en mi vida".

-Eres un completo crío –suspiró esta. Al ver a su novio asentir dándole la razón, apenas pudo contener la risa-. ¡Y hasta lo admites! Con lo mucho que prometía Hughes cuando se me declaró, tan guapo, inteligente y responsable… Qué lastima que hacía unas horas ya había aceptado salir contigo -el gesto del chico se tornó a uno de fastidio. Lily le sacó la lengua, como burla-. ¡Eso te pasa por ligar con otras mujeres! No me metería contigo si no le siguieras el juego a todas esas… brujas.

-No me gustan tus bromas –contestó malhumorado.

-…Y créeme, te prefiero antes que a Hughes. Era tan perfecto que me recordaba a Remus… Para eso ya hubiera salido con él, que por algo es mi mejor amigo. Además, seguro que yo lo cuidaría mejor que su actual pareja –dijo en un tono más alto del necesario, captando así la atención no del castaño, el cual a pesar de estar oyendo todo prefería abstenerse (Lily siempre lo comparaba con todos los hombres que conocía, estaba muy orgullosa de su mejor amigo), sino del moreno al que acababan de mencionar.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Evans. Monny es MI novio. Si quieres hacer de dictadora, hazlo frente al tuyo, es decir, Prongs.

La relación entre estos dos de siempre había sido muy extraña. Si bien estaban todo el tiempo metiéndose el uno con el otro y discutiendo, cuando Sirius necesitaba del consejo de alguna mujer, especialmente en temas amorosos (donde estaba implicado cierto licántropo), a ella era a la primera a quien acudía. Por su parte, Lily le debía a ese cabezota presuntuoso el estar ahora con el buscador. Ambos se debían mutuamente el estar ocupados sentimentalmente.

-Yo solo te digo que deberías hacerle más caso. Podría venir cualquier chica, seducirlo y llevárselo… así que vigílale bien. Consejo de amiga suya que soy –dijo como experta en el tema. Sirius la miró con una mezcla de odio y reproche. Después de romper el contacto visual azul-verde con un elegante gesto de cabeza, se puso la túnica (aún estando mojado) y fue junto al objeto de su afecto, que seguía inmerso en su lectura. Con cuidado de no mojarlo, apartó el libro de su dueño y se sentó, recargando el peso en sus rodillas, sobre el licántropo.

-Hola Moony. He ganado a Prongs –dijo con orgullo. La cara de incomprensión del otro le dijo que no se había dado cuenta de nada-. Muy bonito, dejas a tu puesto novio a merced de las arpías que intentan meterlo en sus camas. ¡Deberías estar celoso!

-Deja ya el drama, Padfoot. Recuérdame que no vuelva a dejarte leer novelas muggles. Y no, no estoy celoso, tu ya lo eres por los dos –terminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, lobito? –Su modo dramático seguía encendido y ahora pasaba a ser el malvado y celoso esposo de una telenovela sudamericana- ¿Insinúas que soy tan celoso que a ti no te hace falta serlo?

-Mmm… sí, básicamente. Veo que me entendiste –seguía sin perder la sonrisa. La verdad era que muchas veces estaba celoso del moreno, pero se controlaba. Porque conocía sus propios instintos licántropos y la mujer causante de los celos podía salir mal parada. Una ráfaga de aire caliente les hizo despertar de su ensoñación amorosa. Por primera vez, el animago se fijó en los pequeños rastros que las gotas de sudor dejaban en la piel del hombre lobo.

-¿Tienes calor? –la respuesta fue una mirada de "¿Tú estás tonto?" Made In Lupin- Deberías ir a darte un baño –el moreno evitó descaradamente la expresión de "No se nadar, y lo sabes" dándole un leve beso en los labios-. Venga Moony… Un bañito conmigo, ¿si?

-Sirius, sabes que no me gusta el agua… Mejor me quedo aquí en la sombra. No eres capaz de estar quieto 10 minutos seguidos, ¿no? –dijo con paciencia.

-Estando tú a mi lado, es imposible –el efecto fue inminente, el chico de ojos dorados se sonrojó y se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras-. No sé por qué le odias tanto al agua, ni que fueras un gato. Sabes que puedo llevarte a la fuerza.

-No, no soy un gato, sino un lobo. Y te morderé como intentes obligarme a algo –maldijo esas palabras mentalmente. Él, con su siempre impecable vocabulario y oraciones incapaces de contrarrestar, acababa de decir la frase que firmaría su contrato con Satán, es decir, Sirius. La razón, que a sabiendas de que ese no era su inicial significado, se había tomado la libertad de interpretar la frase como una "insinuación". Mostrándolo en una ecuación: Sirius + Remus + insinuación …malo.

-Muy bien, lobito. Acepto tu reto –y antes de que se pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, le había cogido en brazos y, tras volver a posar sus labios sobre los del otro, salió disparado en dirección al agua.

Peter oía como el grito de "¡¡¡SIRIUS BLACK!" decrecía hasta silenciarse con un cómico sonido de dos cuerpos sumergirse en el agua. Nunca habría imaginado que el rompecorazones de su amigo "asentara la cabeza". Y menos aún, con Remus Lupin. Bueno, tal vez eso se lo oliera y hubiese intentado ignorarlo, pero seguía viendo esa relación muy extraña. Lo principal, es cómo el licántropo era capaz de aguantar a la arrogancia y presunción personificadas. Si aguantaba con él mucho tiempo, tendrían que canonizarle. San Remus, patrón de la infinita paciencia.

Cuando miró a su lado vio algo más empalagoso aún que los arrumacos entre Sirius y Remus: arrumacos entre Lily y James. La chica se dedicaba a susurrarle palabras que sería mejor no repetir en alto a su novio, quien le hacía círculos en la espalda mientras reía por lo bajo. Un poco más y pasaría a ser una rata diabética. Decidió ir a dar una vuelta, perderse entre los pocos alumnos con quienes tenía suficiente confianza como para intercambiar más de un "buenos días". Todo con tal de no seguir presenciando semejante muestra de romance barato.

En el lago, cierto lobo se debatía por escapar de los fuertes brazos de su secuestrador. Habrían estado en igualdad de condiciones (bueno, a tanto no, pero tampoco habría una diferencia tan grande) si hubieran estado en tierra en vez de rodeados de una inconsistente masa de agua. Pero no se soltaría tan fácilmente, el animago lo sujetaba como si fuera un bebé, impidiendo con facilidad que se zafara de su abrazo.

-Sirius, por favor… suéltame –una maligna sonrisa se presentó en los labios de Sirius. El castaño, como si le hubiera leído la mente, cambió su gesto a una de terror-. ¡Ni se te ocurra, Sirius Black!

Pero era demasiado tarde, dejó de sentir soporte bajo su espalda. Haciendo gala de sus reflejos, se abrazó al cuello del moreno para no caer al agua. Por la ley de la gravedad, su cuerpo cayó y obligó al de Sirius a hacerlo con él. Ambos acabaron mojados hasta el cuello, y el animago sujetaba a su novio por la cintura para que no volviera a caer.

-Creo que me debes un mordisco, Moony –dijo sonriente. A si vez, apretaba más el abrazo para que la distancia entre ambos fuera mínima. Tenía que tener cuidado, Remus no daba pie y si se hundía, estaba asegurado su cabreo permanente durante un mes.

Lupin sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, Sirius se sentía culpable cada vez que las chicas se le acercaban. Llevaba en la sangre Black ese campo de atracción a las mujeres, Remus lo entendía y no podía reprocharle nada. Pero no tenía otra manera de demostrarle que no estaba celoso, Sirius hacía una montaña con un grano de arena y si no le demostraban las cosas con seguro, no se las creía. Por eso el hombre lobo siempre acababa cediendo a sus peticiones. También, para qué engañarnos, le gustaba sentirse importante en la vida de Sirius.

-Eres un caprichoso –Black se limitó a poner la mejor cara de "soy un niño bueno" con un toque de "ablanda-corazones de licántropo", que tan bien sabía hacer-. Un caprichoso, consentido y mimado –acentuó tanto la sonrisa que tan sólo parecía faltarle la aureola. Remus suspiró, rendido-. Y lo peor es que el que mas te encapricha, consiente y mima soy yo. Te estoy malcriando…

-Pero a mi no me importa –afirmó Sirius, intentando permanecer con la cara de buen chico a pesar de saber que tenía esa batalla ganada-. No me importa lo más mínimo. Me gusta que me malacostumbres.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo… no se cómo lo consigues, Padfoot –murmuró, para después acercarse a su cuello. Lo que primero fue un leve mordisco junto a la clavícula, pasó a ser una demostración de lo que sentía, con labios, dientes y lengua. Cuando al fin se separó dejó una marca que tardaría mucho tiempo en desaparecer. A Remus también le gustaba sentir que Sirius le pertenecía, y que él era el único capaz de tocarlo de esa forma.

-Es un don natural. Como el que tú tienes para hacer que no me importe lo más mínimo el que estemos besándonos en mitad del lago, donde cualquiera puede vernos –el otro pensaba contestar algo estilo "no nos estamos besando", pero para cuando intentó abrir la boca, esta se vio invadida por la del chico de ojos grises, quien parecía devolverle el favor y la pasión que el castaño ponía en sus "caprichos".

Desde la orilla, tres de las cinco chicas que formaban el primer grupo antes mencionado se encontraban muy entretenidas observando la escena. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, les rodeaba una extraña aura dulzona y empalagosa y, según ellas, esos dos chicos besándose era la escena más maravillosa capaz de imaginar (por una mente pura, me refiero, lo cual no era el caso de las dichas chicas). Era, junto con la otra pareja oficial de los Merodeadores, la principal razón por la que siempre iban a ese lugar por las tardes, poniendo a sus otras dos amigas como excusa que el lago calmaba las temperaturas.

Desde su posición, ya perfectamente estudiada y personalizada, podían observar los dos puntos clave: el árbol y el lago. Centradas ahora en la escena sobre el agua, pudieron ver cómo, tras una posible petición-súplica del de ojos dorados, Sirius llevó a Remus hasta la orilla. Allí salió y se adelantó un par de metros, para girarse a hablar a su pareja (quien parecía bastante interesado en la túnica del otro). Las chicas habrían dado un brazo por tener una cámara de fotos en aquel momento.

-Padfoot, ¿por qué no sales?

El llamado estaba como hipnotizado, fijándose no exactamente en la cara del chico. El licántropo se miró a si mismo, para comprobar si tenía algo raro, dándose cuenta de que la túnica estaba empapada. Una túnica de verano, con la tela tan fina que podías contarte las costillas a través de ella. Túnica que parecía adquirir una extraña propiedad de adherencia, quedando completamente pegada al cuerpo de su dueño.

Remus sonrió. Sí, había tan solo una cosa que superaba al sentirse importante en Sirius y que este le perteneciera. Y eso era, sin lugar a dudas, el _sentirse deseado_. Tendió una mano en dirección al muchacho que aún se encontraba en posición de estar a punto de salir.

-Sirius, las túnicas están muy mojadas –comenzó en ese tono de perfecta inocencia con toques de ingenuidad que tan bien sabía fingir. Eso acompañado con una sonrisa de sumisión y candidez a la que nadie, ni tan siquiera Voldemort, podría resistirse-, creo que deberíamos ir a cambiarnos, ¿no? Podemos resfriarnos.

El animago unió conceptos. Remus, de una forma especialmente adorable, le estaba pidiendo que fueran juntos a _cambiarse las túnicas_. Además, sólo había dos ocasiones en las que Moony le llamaba por su nombre: cuando estaba enojado y cuando tenía pensado algo definible como "privado". Salió del agua y aceptó la mano del otro, para después salir con una inusual rapidez en dirección al castillo.

-Digo que les pilla McGonagall en los pasillos y les echa la bronca por lo que pasó esta mañana en Encantamientos –dijo una de las chicas del grupo, nada más perdieron el contacto visual con la pareja-. Eso, o Filch los perseguirá hasta que se les quiten las ganas de ir tomados de la mano por sus "relucientes pasillos ensuciados por una panda de mocosos" –la chica, de pelo rizado y gafas, puso una bolsa de grageas en el círculo imaginario que formaba con sus otras dos amigas. Las que no estaban enteradas de la relación de los Gryffindor, echaban una partida de ajedrez mágico, ajenas a la situación.

-Yo digo que intentarán buscar algún aula vacía o que subirán a la sala común, pero les interrumpirán antes de que pasen a nada importante –una chica de ojos claros, de un color a definir entre azul y verde, puso una caja de ranas de chocolate junto a la bolsa que había sido puesta con anterioridad.

-Qué pocas esperanzas ponéis en nuestros chicos –dijo la última, chica con rasgos más infantiles que las anteriores pero una mirada madura y escrutadora. El pelo lo llevaba sujeto en un moño bastante irregular-. Apuesto a que van a su habitación y… lo hacen –como para firmar el pacto, dejó sobre el césped dos barras de chocolate belga.

-Estás apuntando muy alto… y… debes estar muy segura de que vas a ganar como para apostar chocolate belga. No piensas hacer nada extraño, ¿verdad? –miró a la chica de ojos claros, quien a su vez miraba a la chica del moño como intentando leerle el pensamiento.

-Sabes que no tardarán en volver los otros a sus habitaciones y que… -de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer su amiga, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. La primera, que no entendía nada, se limitó a esperar a que esta acabara la frase, sabía que solo una persona era capaz de saber lo que pensaba la de mirada madura- ¡No serás capaz!

Justo después de dedicarle a las otras una sonrisa inocente se levantó, aprovechando que Lily había separado sus labios de los de James un momento, y se agachó junto a la pelirroja. Se conocían de haber compartido clases de Herbología y Transformaciones desde que entraron en el colegio.

-Hola Lily. Buenas, Potter. Oye, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Verás, Black y Lupin acaban de subir a la habitación y no estaría mal que les dejarais un ratito de intimidad, ya sabes. Y si podrías, a parte de ocupar a tu novio, impedir que Pettegrew vaya por allí, ¿vale?

-Pero bueno, ahora qué vas, ¿de casamentera? –Preguntó la muchacha divertida- ¿O es que hiciste otra apuesta con tus hermanas?

-Te dije que deberías haberte apuntado a Adivinación en vez de a Runas, Lil –dijo como respuesta-. Hazme el favorcito, ¿vale? ¡Te debo un trabajo de Transformaciones! –y volvió al árbol con sus amigas, donde estas murmuraban cosas como "tramposa", "estafadora" y "fullera".

_-¿Qué pasa, Remus? ¿Al final te resfriaste? –murmuró divertido._

_-Deben estar hablando de nosotros…_

**Notas de la autora**

Después de darme un atracón de fic Sirius/Remus, se me antojó escribir unos cuantos shots que voy a ir subiendo aquí. No les digo que vayan a ser buenos, ni especialmente interesantes, pero ya que los leen, los reviews se aprecian.

Este fic lo comencé después de un examen de química, lo seguí tras uno de matemáticas y al final lo he acabado en los intermedios de _Aquí No Hay Quien Viva_ :P En un principio pensaba poner a las chicas cotillas sin descripción y tan solo con la apuesta, pero en matemáticas me fijé en que daba la casualidad de que había dicho 3, y que podría darte mi "toque AR" al fic poniéndonos a nosotras. Desde luego a mi no me dejarían quedarme con todo lo que se apostó, ni hubiera puesto en una porra mi querido chocolate belga, pero tenía que incluirnos. Las aludidas supongo que se darán cuenta de que son ellas.


	2. The Meaning

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, qué mas quisiera. Pero me tomo mi derecho de fan de coger a los personajes y escribir sobre ellos lo que me plazca nn

Genero:Romance. O al menos eso pretendía.

Rated:K? Siempre fui mala clasificándolo n.nU

**The Meaning**

En el cuarto de los chicos de 6º curso, en la torre de Gryffindor, la penumbra acogía a dos muchachos, los cuales podían oír de fondo los sonidos y celebraciones que los de su casa exclamaban en la sala común. Uno estaba tumbado bocabajo en su cama, con un grueso libro frente a él, y el otro se encontraba sentado en la suya propia, haciendo aparentemente nada. El más castaño, el que leía, dejo escapar un nuevo suspiro de fastidio al volver a sentirse observado.

-Sirius, ¿te importaría dejar de mirarme? –odiaba el tener miradas clavadas en él, y aún más cuando eran del moreno pues nunca conseguía adivinar lo que estaba pensando. No en un principio.

-¿Qué pasa Moony? ¿Te hice enfadar? –preguntó preocupado el otro, sin, claro está, dejar de mirarle-. No sueles llamarme por mi nombre de pila –murmuró.

-Sólo te digo que dejes de agobiarme. Si tuve que salir de la fiesta en la que nuestro amigo, es más, _tu mejor amigo _es el principal protagonista fue porque no dejaste de acosarme –dijo sin apartar la mirada de aquel libro de Historia de la Magia, el cual parecía lo más fascinante del mundo.

-Lo hice por ti, sé que no te gustan las multitudes –un "ja" sarcástico fue lo que se escuchó como respuesta-. Está bien, sé que no sueno muy convincente pero te aseguro que fue lo mejor. Si te hubiera seguido viendo tontear con esas niñatas de 4º, te juro que le partía la cara a alguna… o a todas –sentenció.

Remus hizo oídos sordos. Odiaba que fuera tan celoso. El licántropo tenía muchas más razones para estarlo y nunca se quejaba. No abiertamente. Aunque en su interior tenía ganas de transformarse en lobo y arrancarles esa bonita casa a las chicas de otros cursos que osaban tontear con el merodeador, no lo expresaba. Pasó la página de su libro, fingiendo estar enfrascado en su lectura. ¡¿Cuándo maduraría ese idiota!

-Lo hecho, hecho está. Me lo habrías acabado agradeciendo –nuevamente, un "ja" sarcástico se oyó en la habitación-. Además, estamos celebrando un partido de quiddich y no era tiempo de que "El profesor Remus" diera clases particulares a las crías.

-Estamos en época de exámenes, hay gente que se interesa por los estudios y que no tiene tanta facilidad, facilidad pasmosa por cierto, para saber las cosas como tú. Y no es ninguna cría, te recuerdo que Pam está en nuestro curso.

-Vaya, con qué confianza tratas a la novia de Patil, ¿no? No sabía que fuerais tan amigos…

Lupin decidió ignorar los infantiles comentarios de Black. No tenía por qué justificarse, y mucho menos disculparse con él. Al ver que el otro no cedía, Sirius se levantó exasperado, para después patear el baúl de Pettigrew. El dolor le hizo reflexionar. Sí, él estaba siendo un egoísta y un celoso, cuando Remus era el que más debería estarlo y nunca decía nada.

-¿Dónde está Wormtail? –se le ocurrió de repente. Al ver que se le había pasado el mal genio una mínima parte, el licántropo le contestó.

-Estaba terminando el trabajo de astrología en la biblioteca, y según me dijo una de Ravenclaw –mirada desconfiada por parte de Sirius al mencionar a la samaritana de la otra casa- se había quedado dormido y le puso una manta por encima. No creo que nadie se moleste en despertarlo, y no te veo con mucha intención de ir a hacerlo tú mismo.

Al estar fingiendo leer, no se pudo percatar de la sonrisa traviesa que había aparecido en los labios del animago. Pero antes de hacer nada, decidió confirmar su teoría.

-¿Y Prongs?

-"¿Nunca acabará este interrogatorio?" -pensó Remus-. Creo que fue a acosar a Lily. Ambos habían tomado demasiado whisky de fuego, tal vez no vengan en toda la noche. Creo que se iban a aquella habitación que se transforma en lo que desees.

Analizó sus palabras detenidamente, para luego mirar a Sirius y darse cuenta de que había dicho justo lo que quería, por la sonrisa que tenía en su cara. De haber estado más atento, habría podido prevenir lo que iba a hacer el moreno. Cerró el libro, sabiendo que eso iba para largo, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Primer round: perdido.

-Vaya, veo que te dignas a mirarme –una mirada avinagrada fue lo que recibió del otro-. Está bien, está bien, me abstengo de mis comentarios sarcásticos –dijo cómicamente, levantando la mano derecha como juramento. Lupin suspiró otra vez, entre divertido y cansado, por el comportamiento del otro muchacho.

-Siéntate aquí –murmuró, señalando a la parte del colchón a su derecha. Al darse cuenta que si lo hacía, no podrían hablar y las intenciones del otro no serían santas, redireccionó el dedo hacia el suelo justo frente sí. Sirius se convirtió en aquel perro negro que tan visto tenía el licántropo y, moviendo la cola y sacando la lengua, hizo lo que le pedían. Remus repitió aquel suspiro, para posar la mano en la cabeza del perro-. No hagas el payaso, Padfoot –al escuchar su mote, automáticamente se sentó expectante, ya en su forma humana. Moony no debía estar tan enfadado si había dejado de llamarle "Sirius"-. Así está mejor.

-¿Por qué estabas tan cerca suya cuando hablabais? Para preguntar algo sobre las clases no hace falta estar tan cerca –Remus debería contárselo. Habían sentenciado su muerte en Hogwarts como a Pamela se le ocurriera contar algo de lo que había visto.

-No estábamos hablando de estudios… me estaba preguntando algo personal, por eso lo hacíamos tan cerca –la palabra "personal" no agradó lo más mínimo al animago, que lo miró con desconfianza-. Algo personal, entre tú y yo –le aclaró. Sirius se sorprendió de que él estuviera incluido en la conversación que habían tenido-. Me preguntó si… estábamos juntos –el otro palideció al instante, dándose cuenta de lo que había echo.

-¿Qué le contestaste? –pudo decir. Pamela era famosa por no guardar los secretos ni de sus mejores amigas, las estudiantes de cuarto que la acompañaban eran las únicas que podían soportar su cualidad principal: el chisme personificado. Si llegase a saber la relación que en verdad mantenían los dos chicos…

-Por supuesto, le dije que no. No tengo ningún remordimiento en mentir sobre eso. Y se lo creyó. PERO –señaló bien la palabra, para que Black lo comprendiera- eso fue hasta que tú, en uno de tus ataques de celos infundados, me cogieras del brazo, me gritaras mi nombre completo y me arrastraras hasta nuestra habitación para encerrarme. La verdad, batiste tu record, no tardaste ni 40 segundos en subirme. Enhorabuena –terminó con sarcasmo.

Tal vez el licántropo tuviera razón y se había pasado. Para todos exceptuando al director, era un secreto la J de su nombre. Ni tan siquiera los otros dos merodeadores restantes lo sabían. El que Sirius le hubiera llamado por sus dos nombres y apellido, alejándolo de una chica, fue bastante drástico. Más que nada porque era uno de los gestos más claros de celos y el incluir el nombre del que provenía la J de "Remus J. Lupin", mayor aún.

-Lo siento… -murmuró cabizbajo- No pensé. De repente te vi con esa… esa… _chica _–se esforzó por no referirse a ella con algún nombre menos ortodoxo- y no pude aguantarme. Sabes que no me pongo así a menudo, tan solo cuando te veo tonteando con alguna mujer, diciéndole tonterías para que se sonroje, sonriéndole para que se le caiga la baba, como hace James y…

-¿…Y como haces tú? –completó la frase. El otro se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que si alguien debía estar celoso no era él exactamente- ¿Ves? Tu silencio demuestra que te has dado cuenta. ¿Alguna vez me has visto quejarme? –la verdad era que no, y se lo agradecía profundamente. No le gustaba que Remus le reprochara cosas, y lo de tontear con estudiantes era una de las cosas que el licántropo se aguantaba. Se dio cuenta también de lo mucho que pasaba el otro por su egocentrismo, y la culpa apareció en sí.

-Sé que soy un imbécil por eso… PERO –en todas las frases del moreno debía haber un pero que intentara vanamente remitir la culpa- déjame aclararte que no tienen derecho. No tienen derecho a tocarte, a mirarte, a pronunciar tu nombre… ni siquiera a respirar el mismo aire que tú. Eres demasiado bueno para ellas, Moony. No te merecen. Incluso me replanteo si yo mismo te merezco –no solía ser tan sincero ni abrirse tanto, pero las pocas veces que lo lograba el corazón de Remus se reblandecía. Aquel cabezadura siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Entonces, insinúas que me meta en una burbuja, ¿no? –rió al ver cómo el otro se lo replanteaba, repasando mentalmente algún hechizo que diera un efecto parecido- Y en cuanto a lo de si me mereces… No estoy seguro, pero tengo claro que con quien quiero estar es contigo.

Le sonrió, haciéndole ver que no pasaba nada y que olvidaba el numerito de la fiesta. Sirius le respondió con otra semejante. De repente, el licántropo se levantó, desperezándose. Dio un par de pasos para colocarse tras su _amigo_, para comentar como quien dice el tiempo:

-Entonces… Peter dormido y James con Lily, ¿no? –una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, que no encajaba nada con la personalidad que la gente creía ver en él. A Sirius no le hizo falta girarse para saber qué cara había puesto. Era esa cara que ponía en los escasos pero bien cobrados momentos que estaban completamente a solas. Cara que indicaba que al día siguiente, se despertarían tarde.

-Así es. No creo que vuelvan en mucho rato –se volvió a retomar la idea inicial de Sirius. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse a escasos centímetros de su pareja. Entre los exámenes y que la cantidad de alumnos en Hogwarts había parecido multiplicarse estratégicamente para que nunca pudieran estar solos, lo que más ansiaba era un beso de SU Remus. Cuando intentó acortar la distancia entre sus labios, con un rápido movimiento Lupin posó su boca sobre el cuello del moreno, respirando sobre él y haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Eres cruel… pero con buenos reflejos –comentó el animago. Por lo que parecía, le iban a mantener a abstinencia de beso durante un rato hasta que pagara por la abochornante demostración de sobreprotección que tenía ante el castaño. Y eso le molestaba. Como también le molestaba esos cambios de personalidad tan inmensos cuando se encontraba a solas con el licántropo. ¿Qué demonios es lo que le hacía desvariar?

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el cálido contacto de los labios de Remus en su cuello. Con extrema paciencia, delicadeza y, para que mentir, ganas de que Sirius sufriera con su lentitud, el hombre lobo se dedicó a besar el cuello que se le exponía. Para entonces sus brazos se encontraban rodeando la espalda de Padfoot, haciendo una leve presión para que el otro le correspondiera al abrazo. Aquellos momentos eran los que le hacía ver que merecía la pena la sumisión que presentaba de día y en multitud.

Cuando se separó, observó su obra con orgullo. Tras eso, sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos grises, que le pedían que siguiera. Le empujó suavemente hasta la cama, donde lo sentó frente a si. No pensaba ceder tan pronto, lo haría agonizar un poquito más. Y conocía perfectamente la forma de hacerlo.

Se arrodilló en el colchón, con una pierna a cada lado del moreno. Se acercó tanto como pudo pero sin que llegase a existir roce. Conocía la impaciencia de Sirius, así que le sujetó ambas muñecas tras la espalda con la mano izquierda. Mientras, la derecha se dedicaba, apenas con las yemas de los dedos, a recorrer la cara, cuello y hombros del animago. Todo adornado con la inhumana paciencia del castaño, que exasperaba de sobremanera a Sirius.

-Moony, por favor, como no hagas algo con _esto_ vamos a tener problemas. Los dos –finalizó, refiriéndose a cierto órgano masculino, el cual se encontraba bastante abultado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Black. Juraría que no había sido una ilusión. Acababa de ver en la cara de su amante una mirada, acompañada de su respectiva sonrisa, nada usual. Podría haber sido de James, de él mismo, o incluso de Evans. Pero, ¿de Remus?

Entendió lo que esa sonrisa significaba cuando el mencionado licántropo hizo que sus mejillas contactaran, quedando así sus labios junto a su oído. A su vez, bajó lentamente las caderas hasta que ambos miembros se rozaron en un profundo y pausado movimiento hacia delante. Todo esto acompañado por el largo gemido de Re3mus, que incrementó el resultado de la acción: un considerable aumento de masa en la virilidad de Sirius.

Este ya no pudo aguantar más y se zafó del agarre del hombre lobo, tal vez con un poco de brusquedad, para sujetarlo por las muñecas, recostarlo en la cama y aprisionarlo.

-No sabía que pudieras ser tan cruel, Moony –le murmuró a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

-Eso te pasa por celoso –su sonrisa de diversión se vio ocultada por los hambrientos labios de su compañero, los cuales le exigían con necesidad que le perteneciera.

Y lo que pasó después, aunque todos lo imaginen, tan solo cuatro paredes lo saben.

A la mañana siguiente, tras haber dejado a Sirius durmiendo en su cama (después de una larga lucha por desembarazarse de sus brazos) Remus apareció en la Sala Común con unas ojeras que le llegaban a los tobillos pero con un brillo especial en los ojos. Quitando a unos chicos de primero, solo tres personas había en la sala. James, Lily y Peter.

-¿Cómo es que hoy te levantaste tan tarde? Ya perdiste el desayuno, Moony –dijo Wormtail mientras se masajeaba el cuello. Al parecer las mesas de la biblioteca no eran nada cómodas para dormir en ellas.

-Eh… A decir verdad yo… -no podía contarles lo de la noche pasada. Aunque para sus amigos no era ningún secreto la relación que mantenían, no podía contarles de sus _aventuras _cuando estaban solos. Para su suerte o desgracia, la pelirroja le interrumpió antes de que tuviera que inventar cualquier excusa.

-Yo se lo que pasó –dijo con voz cantarina a la vez que se levantaba para abrazar a su amigo-. Pobrecito, ¿te duele mucho? –inquirió, ahora en un volumen más bajo, para terminar con una risa.

-¡Lily! –el chico se sonrojó. ¿No era ella la que había pasado la noche con el buscador vete-a-saber-donde? ¡Que se meta en sus asuntos!

El 6º sentido de James le dijo que era mejor no seguir preguntando, y se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-Oye Moony, una chica se séptimo me ha dicho sobre tu segundo nombre. ¿De verdad eso significa la J?

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo Samantha. Nunca nos dijiste lo que significaba –apoyó Peter.

-Veo el nombre un poco simple. Siempre pensé que era algo estilo Jeremy, Joseph… -terció la chica.

-No os lo dije porque nunca preguntaron –contestó Lupin. Antes de que les diera tiempo a seguir comentando, una chirriante y demasiado dulce voz les llamó la atención.

-Reeeeeemuuuuuus –Pamela Andrews, futura esposa de Edward Patil según los rumores, el cotilleo personificado, acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la Sala Común-. ¿Puedes venir? Tengo que hablar contigo –ninguno de los otros tres habían presenciado la escena de la noche anterior, por lo que se sorprendieron cuando su amigo se la llevó del brazo al rincón más solitario y apartado.

-Pam, en verdad lo de anoche… Por favor, no vayas a decir por ahí que Sirius y yo…

-¿De qué hablas, Remus? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? –preguntó con perfecta inocencia la muchacha. Pero hubo algo en su voz que no gustó nada al licántropo.

-¿Piensas pedirme algo a cambio de tu silencio? –dijo en tono suspicaz.

-¿Por quién me tomas, Remus? –la constante repetición de su nombre comenzaba a molestar al chico, y más aún el tonito con el que lo hacía- ¡Ni que fuera una cotilla aprovechada! Pero el lunes tengo que entregar un trabajo de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, ¿sabes? Y no tengo nada de ganas de hacerlo… Ya nos veremos, Remus _John_ Lupin –y se marchó mientras reía escandalosamente.

Estupendo, doble trabajo que hacer el domingo. Adiós a la visita a Hogsmeade. Nota mental: matar a Sirius cuando despierte.

**Notas de la autora**

Este fic lo escribí mitad tras un examen y mitad después de esquiar XD La "trama" de la J era una excusa para poner la escenita de la habitación, que no me quedo tan bonita y "kya" como pretendía. Maldita inspiración y maldito teclado, escriban lo que quiero T.T Aunque en verdad estuve un montón de tiempo sin saber que la J. de Remus significaba John XD vaya fan estoy hecha, ¿no?

Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda. Se aceptan reviews con comentarios, amenazas… todo menos virus. ¡R&R!


	3. Carta a Ninguna Persona

Disclaimer:No, ninguno de los personajes es mío, si lo fueran de ningún modo hubiera matado a Sirius o hubiera echo eso con Remus ¬¬U Tonks me cae bien pero hasta el punto de separar a Moony de Padfoot, no.

Genero:Drama/Romance. O al menos eso pretendía.

Rated:K con un leve spoiler de _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_

**Carta a ninguna persona**

_Sirius:_

_Sé bien que nunca leerás esto, como no podrás hacer nada. También sé que esto es inútil, ya nunca sabrás nada de lo que quiero y voy a decirte. Entonces, te preguntarás desde donde estés¿por qué diablos sigues escribiendo? Por la llana razón de que no pude. No pude decirte nada de lo que, si pudieras, leerías ahora en mi carta. Porque siempre he ido dos pasos tras de ti. Porque no pude alcanzarte a tiempo como para decirlo, o no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. _

_Sí, las excusas de siempre, pensarás. Y no puedo negártelo, son las comunes excusas que pasan por mi cabeza al preguntarme a mi mismo el por qué. Soy patético. Todos me tomabais como el "siempre perfecto en palabras Remus". Ahora te debes estar dando cuenta de que eso no es así, pues doy rodeos hasta comunicándome con una hoja de papel._

_Lo primero que quiero decir es sobre lo que ha pasado con tu sobrina, Nymphadora. Ahora desde el cielo o donde quiera que estés, debes estar odiándome. Y a decir verdad, comprendo tus razones; la persona que te juró amor eterno acaba con tu sobrina a la primera de cambio. Pero quiero que sepas todo de mi puño y letra, en lo que espero que confíes._

_Antes de seguir, una aclaración: no estoy enamorado de ella. La gente lo piensa y puede parecerlo, pero espero que al menos tú te des cuenta de que siempre he sido así con todas las mujeres, desde nuestros tiempos en la escuela, y con ella no hago ninguna excepción. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que le dije "Soy pobre y demasiado mayor. Eso sin contar peligroso". Pero me doy cuenta de que no fueron las suficientes. No tantas como para conseguir metérselo en esa dura cabecita Black. Creo que esa cabezonería la lleváis en la sangre._

_Fue mi culpa. Si no hubiera sido por mí, habría pasado desapercibido a los ojos de tu sobrina y no estaría en esta situación. E indirectamente la culpa fue tuya, Sirius. Si no te hubieras ido, nada de esto hubiera pasado._

_Me acerqué a ella cuando hicimos la ceremonia en tu memoria. Estaba derrotada, a punto de derrumbarse. En esos momentos no estaba contigo, pero siempre imaginé que esa hubiera sido tu expresión al saber que Lily y James murieron. Sus ojos estaban tan apagados como el día en que nos vimos por última vez antes de tu entrada en Azkaban, cuando una parte de ti pensaba que yo era el espía y la otra luchaba por aguantar con la firme idea de "no es él". A pesar de ser tan diferentes en el físico, toda ella me recordaba a ti. Su "aura" era igual a la tuya. También puede que fueran mis instintos de lobo, pero algo quiso jugarme la mala pasada de hacerme creer que seguías vivo. Aunque fueran escasos segundos, cuando vi a esa chica lo pensé. ¿Y si siguieras con nosotros?_

_Estaba equivocado. Intenté ocultar la verdad refugiándome en aquella muchacha a la que tantos parecidos le encontraba contigo. En los escasos momentos en los que tu muerte se iba de su cabeza, se convertía en la excéntrica e hiperactiva Tonks, conmigo a su lado prohibiéndole hacer o decir cosas inadecuadas. Exactamente como en nuestros tiempos de Hogwarts¿recuerdas? Tú el escandaloso Padfoot y yo el que te paraba los pies. Eso también me empujó a acercarme más a ella, el tener alguna manera de recordar aquellos tiempos juntos. Tiempos por los que vendería mi alma, con tal de que volvieran._

_Pero no funcionó. Cuando aquella tarde me dijo con esa sinceridad y ternura que estaba enamorada de mí, salí de mi ensoñación. Caí de aquella nube donde me evadía, para aterrizar directamente en el infierno. Tú te habías ido, sin tan siquiera despedirte, y mi mundo se desmoronaba. Aquel castillo fantástico que construimos estaba hecho de arena, y con el simple soplo del viento se desmoronó. En su lugar, tan solo un abismo quedaba. Y esa tarde, sin tan siguiera responder a Nymphadora, me fui. Bien lejos, donde nadie pudiera encontrarme. Y lo único que hice… fue llorar. Sé que me odias más ahora, pues detestabas que llorase, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar._

_Ahora que lo pienso… ¿si lo hubiera sabido, podría haber impedido tu muerte¿Hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo para que no cayeras a través de ese velo? Si tuviera un giratiempo o un pacto con el diablo a firmar, sólo para impedir ese momento, lo haría sin dudar un segundo. Me sigo reprochando el que no debería haberte dejado ir. Pienso que soy el único que habría tenido una oportunidad de impedírtelo, y la desperdicié. Y cuando sujeté a Harry para que no te siguiera tras el arco… debo decir que también lo hacía para no ser yo quien lo atravesara. No puedes imaginar el gran esfuerzo que hice para no ir contigo. Me reprimí porque me odiarías más si lo hubiese hecho._

_Aunque ahora pienso que el que me odiases no habría sido tan malo. Todo mejor que este sentimiento de culpa que me oprime. Sentimiento de impotencia, de saber que no hice lo que debía, y sobre todo un incesante dolor en el pecho que me grita que nunca te merecí. Y es cierto, deberías haber encontrado a alguien que realmente hubiese dado todo por ti. Hasta su vida. Yo no soy esa persona._

_No entiendo cómo es que me sufriste tanto tiempo, todos estos años en los que hemos estado juntos. Muchas veces me desesperaba tu cabezonería y tus caprichos. Ja, qué irónico¿no? Ahora tus caprichos son lo que más añoro. Siempre acababas consiguiendo todo lo que te proponías, hasta el punto en que cambiaste mi forma de ser. Ya no solo me transformaba en Luna Llena, sino cada vez que estaba contigo._

_Estoy olvidando tu voz, Sirius. Aquella voz con la que tantas veces me llamabas: enfadado, divertido, deprimido o, en menor número pero con mayor recompensa, romántico. También estoy olvidando tu tacto. La forma en que me tocabas disimuladamente, cuando estábamos en público, y cómo me demostrabas tu cariño cuando nos encontrábamos solos. Olvido la manera en que me abrazabas y me amabas, y cómo suspirabas en mi oído aquellas cosas indecibles. _

_Y no quiero olvidarte._

_Intento retener en mi memoria todo lo que puedo, pero poco a poco la mente puede conmigo. Sabe que eso me hace daño y me está matando, que si no se bloquea pronto caeré en el abismo que nuestro castillo de arena dejó. Y espero que no tarde mucho, porque así podré verte de nuevo._

_Lo que no olvido es tu sonrisa. Aquella que tan sólo me dedicabas a mí, con la que tan bien nos comunicábamos en silencio. Me sentía honrado de ser el único en recibirlas, pero ahora nadie más podrá murmurar sobre cómo nos coordinábamos sin mediar palabra, o lo que parecía divertirnos la situación más extraña del mundo. Al ver a esa gente, nos mirábamos y a duras penas aguantábamos la risa. Dime¿dónde quedaron esos tiempos, Padfoot?_

_A veces, las pocas que consigo dormir sin pesadillas, sueño con tus ojos. En cómo me mirabas a escondidas cuando éramos estudiantes, esperando que nuestras miradas se cruzaran en cualquier clase aburrida, esperando sacarme algún sonrojo involuntario. Y lo conseguías. En persistencia, no te ganaba nadie._

_Ojalá pudiera romper las arenas del tiempo, salir de esta miseria donde no tiene sentido mi vida. Porque cada vez estoy más confuso, empiezo a acercarme peligrosamente a ese abismo. La gente muere y no tengo forma de impedirlo. Todos sufren y no puedo evitarlo. Uno a uno mis amigos se han ido, no supe de qué forma hasta que fue tu turno. Es como si un halo de inmortalidad me obligara a observar nuestra caída, separándoos de mí de una forma cruel. ¿No podría yo también haber muerto luchando, como James o como tú?_

_No, no pongas esa cara. En incontables ocasiones debería haber muerto, pero la muerte me evita esperando torturarme. Lo está consiguiendo. Lo que más quiero en este momento es estar junto a vosotros, los que habéis representado mi vida, que ahora no estáis y no me llevasteis. Sirius, tendrías que haberme llevado contigo. Ahora no se dónde estas, si en el cielo, el infierno, el purgatorio o lo que exista. ¿Tendremos nosotros, los Merodeadores, un lugar reservado por nuestra fama de rompe-normas? Así me sería mucho más fácil encontrarte. _

_La debilidad se apodera de mí. No creo que aguante mucho, aunque mi físico se recupere mi mente no aguanta más. ¿Me odiarás, Sirius, si voy contigo? El perderte me ha hecho darme cuenta de que te quiero más de lo que nunca te he dicho. Es mas, nunca imaginé que un sentimiento podía ser así. Te amo. Y si no voy pronto, cuando nos encontremos de nuevo habré olvidado también como decirlo._

_Debería dejar de escribir en un pergamino como si estuviera hablando contigo. La lechuza está esperando inútilmente junto a la ventana, queriendo que le encomiende una misión. Pero¿a dónde enviar esta carta¿Estés donde estés, podrías leerla? Pero tranquilo, no tardaré en decírtelo cara a cara. Esto me ha ayudado a decidirme. Sí, es el camino más fácil, pero nunca he sido conocido como el valiente del grupo¿no?_

_Intentaré seguirte por tu camino. Aquel velo por el que se escuchaban susurros, donde te vi por última vez. Espero que alguien vea esta carta (que no sean Harry ni Nymphadora, por favor), aunque contradiga a mi propósito inicial. Espero que tu ahijado sea fuerte, que no siga el camino de a que sigue llamando "mejor profesor de Defensa que jamás hemos tenido". No soy ningún modelo a seguir. Nací cobarde y débil, y cobarde y débil moriré._

_Así me despido de quien me lea o no lo haga. Esta es simplemente una carta a ninguna persona. Y perdón por todo._

_Remus John Lupin._

**Notas de la autora**

Hoy tengo un extraño estado anímico. Esta mañana no he dejado de reír y estaba bastante contenta, pero nada más llegar a casa me deprimí sin razón. Lo que me empujó a escribir esto fue que me enteré de que en el libro _Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince_, Remus y Tonks se lían. Eso sumado a la cantidad de fics Sirius/Remus que he leído en esta última semana dan un aumento gradual de depresión. Aún no me he leído el 6º libro, a pesar de que lo tengo, y me impactó mucho eso de enterarme de repente. Para rematar, mi madre me echó una bronca por nada y me pasé la tarde escuchando el aria "Nessum dorma", de la ópera Turandot, de Puccini. De todo eso junto salió este fic.

Espero que no sea demasiado plagio de ninguno ya existente, juro por mi disco duro que todo salió de mi cabecita. También espero que el matiz que pretendía darle de dramatismo haya salido bien. Soy una escritora mediocre y aficionada, compréndanme.

Nota 2: esto es a la semana de haber escrito este chap, cuando lo publico XD muchas gracias por los reviews nOn A Daia y a Sayuri, gracias por decirme del lago xD en verdad esa escena, para variar, no quedo como quedaba, pero bueno... Con este fic si que estoy orgullosa n.n aunque sea un tema muy gastado ya el "Remus tras la muerte de Sirius", quedó como esperaba. Y a Zaratustra, no me digas que escribo bien despues de escribir tú como escribes! Ni punto de comparación, junto a mi eres una diosa de la escritura xD

¡Los reviews se aprecian!


	4. Nessun Dorma

Disclaimer: Aún no he finalizado los trámites por lo que estos guapos personajes no me pertenecen… Qué mas quisiera U.U cuando alguien reciba sus derechos de Rowling, que se acuerde de esta pobre escritora.

Genero: Romance/Humor. O al menos eso pretendía.

Rated: K+ con Sirius/Remus (Para variar xD)

**Nessun Dorma**

Vuelta, patada, puñetazo. Vuelta, gruñido, giro. Se encoge, mordisco a la almohada, patada. ¡Perfecto, Sirius! Espléndida demostración de cómo ahorcarse con una sábana sin darte prácticamente cuenta.

Cuando se zafó de ese agarre de la sábana y después de algún que otro golpe con el cabecero, el moreno pudo volver a colocarse decentemente en la cama. Abriendo el dosel pudo ver la luz del reloj muggle de Peter, el cual habían hechizado, que decía que eran las 1 y 47 minutos. Genial, y al día siguiente había clases desde las 8 de la mañana. ¡Maldito insomnio! Aunque en el fondo supiera que podía utilizar algún hechizo para el sueño, decía a los demás que con él no funcionaban. Pero la verdadera razón era muy lejana a esa…

Lejana, y a apenas dos metros de la cama que estaba ocupando. Negó con la cabeza, apartándose esas ideas de la mente, y se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza para intentar así dormir… cosa que fue imposible cuando el causante de su desvelo llegó a sus oídos: un suspiro. Tan imperceptible que ni aquellos que alardeaban de audición podrían haberse dando cuenta. Pero Black había desarrollado un sentido capaz de captar cualquier vibración proveniente de los labios de aquel chico a quien tanto quería. De nuevo otra vez aquel sonido, que ni los ronquidos de James podían aplacar. Un suspiro como materialización de los sueños de Remus Lupin, que hacía estremecer toda la espina dorsal de Sirius.

Con esta eran ya 4 las noches seguidas en las que no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta que el castaño dejara de emitir sonidos típicos de alguien que dormía, lo que conllevaba que este se levantase. Una media de hora y hora y cuarto era lo máximo que podía dormir, el lapso temporal entre que Remus el madrugador se despertaba y James el dormilón se levantaba gritando que le prohibirían jugar al quiddich si volvía a llegar tarde a transformaciones, lo que ya era toda una rutina.

Algo lo volvió a hacer salir de sus cavilaciones. Esta vez no era un suspiro, sino algo mucho más hermoso: su nombre. Juraría que el chico de ojos dorados acababa de murmurar su nombre, aún en el país de los sueños. No pudiendo evitarlo salió del cobijo de sus mantas para acercarse al lugar que ocupaba su lobito, el cual dormía plácidamente acurrucado y con las piernas levemente encogidas, según parecía a través de la colcha.

Un poco más y Sirius tuvo que ir a por una fregona para recoger toda la baba que se le estaba cayendo. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan extremadamente adorable? Por un momento dudó que su nombre hubiese sido pronunciado en realidad y maldijo a su subconsciente ya su depravado insomnio. Pero cuando pensó en volver a su cama, algo le hizo volver a quedarse en cuclillas como estaba.

-Sirius… -esta vez había sonado en un gemido y al animago le sorprendió enormemente aquello. ¿Su santo, puro y casto Moony tenía sueños húmedos como el resto de los mortales? Se fijó en aquellos labios que acababan de gemir. Estaban entreabiertos, causando inocentemente un deseo irrefrenable a todo aquel que los mirase.

No pudo contenerse más, Padfoot volvió a reclamar como suyos por enésima vez aquellos que tan loco lo tenían. Esos labios indescriptibles que tan solo él tenía la fortuna de probar. Los recorrió con una lentitud nunca demostrada, lo último que quería era que el muchacho despertase por su brusquedad. Lo que no sabía era de la ligereza de sueño de su amado, hasta que sintió que su beso era correspondido. Tras unos milisegundos de consternación, profundizó aquel contacto, incorporándose un poco para poder estar al alcance del hombre lobo con mayor facilidad.

La ausencia de oxígeno, seguida por la ley de la gravedad, obligó a que se separaran. Un segundo más y Black habría caído aplastando como consecuencia a su frágil y adorable licántropo. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable del rostro contrario, fue capaz de ver en la penumbra el destello dorado que provenía de los ojos recién abiertos del objeto de su afecto.

-Sirius… -esta vez su nombre no provenía de ningún sueño, sino de un muy despierto Moony- ¿se puede saber qué haces a estas horas aquí, pervertido? –susurró el prefecto, fingiendo molestia. El otro no pudo contener una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Yo, pervertido? ¿Y usted qué, señor Moony? ¿Se puede saber en qué soñabas? –Lupin se extrañó por la pregunta, no sabiendo a qué se refería. En cuanto hizo un poco de memoria y recordó lo que había pasado por su cabeza mientras dormía, toda la sangre se le fue a la cabeza, hasta el punto de que en ese momento no era la luna lo que mas iluminaba en la habitación- ¡Lo sabía! Eres un lobito lujurioso, por mucho que lo intentes esconder con tu sonrisa de niño bueno.

-De todas formas, ¿qué demonios hacías despierto a estas horas? –recibió una mirada que lo único que podía significar era "tú". Suspiró rendido, conociendo ya las manías de su novio, e hizo un hueco en la estrecha cama para que el otro cupiera- No te veo dispuesto a irte, y como sigas ahí mucho más rato pillarás un resfriado. Y caerá en mi conciencia, así que no voy a permitirlo

Un muy sonriente Sirius se metió en la cama junto con el castaño, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que se preocupaba Remus por él. Cuando se encontró tapado hasta el cuello, dejó que sus manos viajaran hasta la estrecha cintura del licántropo, el cual se había resignado puesto que dudaba que volviese a dormir. Dejó escapar una exhalación, esta vez conscientemente, cuando se sintió en contacto con el cuerpo del moreno a través del pijama. Este lo único que hizo fue apegarlo aún más a él, con la excusa de que si no se caerían.

Remus solía mantener la distancia, ya tenían bastante con el descontrol de Sirius como para que él también se convirtiese en un obseso y calenturiento. Pero había momentos en los que ni su moral podía frenarle, y ese era uno de aquellos momentos. El sentirse completamente protegido por Padfoot, con su respiración moviéndole algunos mechones de pelo y tan cerca que podía sentir el compás de sus latidos.

Y no se contuvo. Estaba harto de ser siempre el recatado y sumiso, al que por no ser un extrovertido ligón le tachaban de callado. Atrapó con necesidad y pasión los labios de su novio, quien mejor sabía que las apariencias exteriores no eran precisamente la realidad. De la sorpresa este ahogó un gemido que expresaba de todo menos descontento. El animago no quería ser a quien controlaran y con un rápido movimiento y sin romper el contacto se colocó sobre su compañero. En un impulso, su mano se adentró por debajo de la camiseta, haciendo que Remus fuera quien en esta ocasión ahogara su gemido, que acompañó con un escalofrío, el cual no se debía precisamente al frío.

Cuando con mucho trabajo se separaron, Sirius contempló con devoción los labios que acababa de dejar, los cuales ahora se encontraban enrojecidos, hinchados y húmedos. Todo esto junto con el sonrojo que presentaba en las mejillas, que contrastaba mucho con su perenne estado de palidez.

-¿Te he comentado alguna vez lo sexy que te ves así, Moony? –el aludido se sonrojó aún más, aunque acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa nada santa que se podría haber podido calificar como "pervertida". Antes de que volviesen a unirse, un carraspeo muy mal simulado y dos voces los sacaron de su mundo de amor empalagoso adornado con toques de depravación.

-¡¿Queréis parar de una vez! ¡Cortaos un poco, hombres! No sé si me saldrán caries de tanto besuqueo o si tendré que mandar a los elfos a que arreglen el somier de… creo que sabéis de qué –soltó de repente Peter, el cual estaba harto de despertarse con ganas de ir al baño casualmente cuando esos dos se encontraban mimosos.

-Por favor, iros a la sala común, a un aula vacía, al baño de prefectos, a un motel de carretera o yo que sé, pero no hagáis que presenciemos una escena de… ugh, ¿dónde estará Lily ahora? –sollozó James bastante necesitado. Dos cuartos de los ocupantes de la habitación se preguntaban qué demonios sería un "motel de carretera", tomando nota mental de preguntarle a Lily al día siguiente sobre lo que era. Ella debería saberlo, venía de familia muggle.

-Vamos Moony, se ve que aquí no nos quieren –y Padfoot literalmente arrastró a Lupin fuera de la estancia, dejando a uno de los chicos bastante traumatizado y a otro que deseaba que su novia también compartiese cuarto con ellos.

Sin tan siquiera preocuparse de coger una capa, bajaron a la Sala Común, donde en uno de los sillones continuaron lo que habían dejado cuando fueron interrumpidos. Aunque tampoco estuvieron mucho tiempo más, cuando alguno soltó un suspiro más alto de lo recomendado, escucharon la voz de una chica en la sala.

-No se quiénes sois ni me interesa, pero esto está ya ocupado. Y en los baños están Frank y Alice, así que tampoco os esforcéis –la cara de Remus estaba en un peligroso punto de incandescencia, ¿qué pasaría si alguien los encontrase en esa situación? Sirius Black, el rompecorazones de Hogwarts, y Remus Lupin, el santo prefecto con cruel imaginación si de Slytherins se trataba. Haciéndole un gesto de que no hablara, el primero le condujo a través de la Sala (chocando de paso con algún que otro zapato y enredándose con la túnica de alguno de los desconocidos) para salir a través del retrato.

Ahorra lo principal era encontrar un pasillo sin retratos. Ambos eran muy conocidos en todo el colegio y como les tocase algún cuadro cotilla, no tardaría ni media hora en saberse en todo el castillo que estaban juntos. No les importaba, claro, pero tampoco era como para que sus profesores supieran que andaban haciendo indecencias en las esquinas.

Por fin llegaron a un corredor donde el único decorado era un par de tapices y una armadura. Padfoot aprisionó contra la pared al licántropo, el cual hizo un gesto de molestia cuando el frío de la pared de piedra penetró por la finura de su pijama. El otro merodeador le miró pidiéndole disculpas, que no tardaron en ser compensadas con una dulce sonrisa del hombre lobo. El prefecto le abrazó dulcemente, para mirarle a los ojos expresándole todo lo que innumerables veces ya le había dicho.

Fue a contestarle, esta vez con palabras, un "yo también", pero por tercera vez en la noche, algo rompió su atmósfera de novela rosa. Unos susurros.

-Vamos, no seas mala, vamos ya a los baños –risas acompañaron esa frase.

-Sé paciente, primero tenemos que comprobar que nadie se nos haya adelantado… -tras eso pudieron escuchar lo que podría tomarse como un empalagoso beso. Ambos chicos se miraron. ¡¿Es que de daba la casualidad de que a todo Hogwarts le había dado el calentón a la vez! Cuando se dispusieron a abandonar el pasillo, alegando que aquella pareja necesitaba de intimidad, escucharon unas palabras incomprensibles (o más bien irrepetibles) de el chico que estaba siendo besado.

-¡Pero si es Albertsen! –Exclamó Sirius ahogado por la mano de su novio, quien no quería que le descubrieran- Vaya con el chico, sí que se lo monta bien, con una prefecta… ¿Tienes idea de quién es? –preguntó cotilla a su amigo, quien probablemente hubiera reconocido a su compañera prefecta por la voz. Este se acercó al otro para susurrarle.

-Janette Vassbotn, de Hufflepuff –el otro le miró con la boca abierta, también le parecía increíble que aquella cortada y reservada estudiante pudiera ir al baño de los prefectos a "desfogarse" con un chico dos años mayor-. Sí, sorprendente.

-Quizás tanto como les puede parecer a ellos que estemos juntos –dijo riéndose. No mucha gente sabía de su relación, pero ninguno había demostrado la misma reacción que los demás. Podrían haber escrito libros enteros con las diferentes caras de poema que sus compañeros ponían al enterarse.

-Venga, tenemos que irnos, no me apetece que tengamos que quitarnos puntos mutuamente si nos encontramos Janette y yo en la misma situación –tiró del pijama de Black para llevarlo por los pasillos. Fueron con extremo cuidado para no despertar a los cuadros que dormían ni para llamar la atención a los que no lo hacían. Denunciarían al colegio por tener tantos retratos, así no había quien pudiera. Al final acabaron en la primera planta, donde frenaron en seco al oír una voz bastante conocida.

-Ya se lo he dicho, soy su profesora, debe dejar de venir a estas horas de la madrugada… Se lo estoy dejando pasar pero debería quitarle 5 puntos por cada paseo que se da hasta mi despacho –la voz de Madame Hooch fue las que les hizo olvidarse nuevamente qué es lo que iban buscando hacer.

-Pues en ese caso ya debería haberme quitado más de 100 puntos, _profesora_ –un chico, sin duda alumno, contestó con una voz que se podría definir como burlona, haciendo especial énfasis en el término para dirigirse a su acompañante-. Pero nadie sabe de esto, y a no ser que sea usted quien diga algo, no tiene por que saberse… -ahora su tono de voz cambió a uno más… cómo decirlo… "Sirius".

-¡Pero señor… -no llegaron a oír el nombre del estudiante pues algo le impidió a su entonces joven profesora el seguir hablando.

-_"Larguémonos de aquí, ¡ya!" _–dijo mentalmente Padfoot de una manera que ninguno de los dos se explicaba pero que siempre funcionaba. Lo último que querían en ese momento era ser testigos de un acto de relación profesor-alumno demasiado íntima.

Tras cruzar un par de pasillos se encontraron con la odiosa Sra. Norris, que les perforaba con sus gatunos ojos. Huyeron antes de que el celador pudiera encontrarles, acabando así fuera del castillo casi sin quererlo. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban junto al Bosque Prohibido. Se recostaron en el tronco de un árbol para así poder recuperar la regularidad de su respiración.

-Te… juro… que… mañana… mataré a James… y a Peter… como se atrevan… a echarnos de la habitación –pudo articular el animago mientras se sujetaba el costado con una mano.

-Eso te pasa por ser un salido… y un obseso, que no puede aguantar a que estemos solos –el ojidorado tenía la cabeza recostada en el árbol y los ojos cerrados.

-Ah, se siente. Es la pasión de los Black, que pasa de generación en generación, y que tú como buen novio aprobaste al aceptar ser mi pareja. Debiste haber leído la letra pequeña, Remsie –dijo en tono de burla el moreno-. Ya sabes: En la salud y la enfermedad, en las transformaciones y calentones, en las rabietas de Prongs y sus celos, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Sí quiero –finalizó, con la misma mezcla de solemnidad y chiste que había utilizado Padfoot anteriormente-. De veras, este sitio ha acabado por convertirse en un burdel… en menudo colegio estamos –y, como para corroborar sus palabras, sintieron que algo se movía en los inicios de la espesura.

_-¡Firenze! Sabía que vendrías, los astros me lo advirtieron. Debía venir a tu espera hoy, la oportunidad perfecta para declararnos nuestro amor_ –escucharon como una mujer corría hasta abrazarse a cierto semi-humano de 6 extremidades. Sus cascos fueron sofocados por la hierba, así que hasta que escucharon el nombre del ser no supieron de quién se trataba.

-¿Firenze no es uno de los centauros del Bosque? –el moreno recibió un asentimiento como respuesta- Y la voz de la mujer… ¿no es de Sinistra, la nueva profesora de Astronomía? –de nuevo asentimiento- ¿¡Tanto trabajo cuesta hacer el amor con tu novio en este puto castillo, joder? –casi gritó Sirius, al borde de la histeria. El licántropo sonrió complacido e interesado ante la declaración.

-No sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas, Pad –dijo inocentemente y bajando el volumen, recordándole de la historia de amor imposible que sucedía a sus espaldas.

-Moony, no me jo… fastidies, por favor –rectificó al encontrarle el doble sentido que el sonriente hombre lobo podía encontrar en la palabra que iba a usar en un principio-. Gimes cuando duermes. Cuando te despiertas, me metes en tu cama. Aceptas que te bese y meta mano con esa carita de santito que tienes… ¿¡Y AHORA PRETENDES DEJARME A MEDIAS? –exclamó totalmente exasperado. En un intento de calmarle (psicológicamente, físicamente estaba de todo menos calmado) le besó dulcemente, para después cogerle de la mano y guiarle por los límites del Bosque.

Entonces supo cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Lupin. Pudieron ver el Sauce Boxeador, que no rompió su placidez debido a un hechizo que acababa de lanzarle el castaño. Tras unos interminables minutos llegaron a la habitación mejor acondicionada de la Casa de los Gritos, donde se acomodaron en uno de los sofás. Esa casa era aún más fría que el exterior, y Remus "no tuvo más remedio" que acurrucarse junto a Sirius para que no tuviéramos que comprobar si el punto de congelación de los hombres lobo era el mismo que de los humanos.

Ante esto, el animago abrazó a su Moony y haciendo que este se recostara en su pecho. Sonriendo al ver que este se dejaba lo abrazó de una manera mucho más sobre-protectora. Entonces recordó lo que les había llevado a esta situación.

-Moony, ¿quieres decirme qué demonios fue lo que soñaste? –la temperatura corporal de este aumentó varios grados, agolpándose en su cara- ¡Ja! Moony tiene sueños húmedos –canturreó feliz como niño antes de Navidad.

-Soy humano, por si no lo sabías –le contestó en un tono molesto, sin poder aún superar la vergüenza-. O acaso ahora me dirás que tu no los tienes –dijo sarcástico.

-Por supuesto, y con más frecuencia de lo que creerías –sonrió como si fuera un don-. Y sobre todo porque cierto lobito no hace más que darme razones para que sueñe con él –el sonrojo de Remus volvió a subir. Estaba claro que con quien soñaba era con él, no iba a ser con Peter, pero que se lo dijera de una forma tan directa le incomodaba-. Pero pensaba que tú no eras de esos, como eras tan puro, virtuoso, inocente, casto, angelical…

-¿Le robaste el diccionario de sinónimos a Lily? Y tu mejor que nadie sabes que eso no es cierto… -al moreno le encantaba meterse con el sobre ese tema. Le sorprendía lo mucho que podía cambiar alguien de una situación a otra. Y decidió vengarse- ¿Sabes? Pensaba contarte mi sueño, ya que te veía tan interesado, pero ya que soy tan santo, virgen e ingenuo, no creo que deba –ante la cara de "San Moony, patrón de los inmaculados" que había puesto, el animago temió por que en verdad no fuera a dejarle hacer nada esa noche. O lo que más le preocupaba: que hubiera usado su gran imaginación para algo con lo que contraatacar.

-Vamos Moony, si es broma, ya lo sabes… -dejó de hablar cuando se vio impulsado hacia el costado del sofá. Acabó apoyando la espalda en el brazo del sofá, con un licántropo sentado en su regazo y a escasos milímetros de su boca.

-Pero me apetece compartir con alguien el sueño. Fue muy… interesante –y ahora sonrió con su irresistible cara de niño bueno-. Aunque claro, si no te queda claro, siempre podríamos…

-¿…Llevarlo a la práctica? –completó por él, imitando su inocencia, con expresión de "soy un cachorrito abandonado; Moony, quiéreme". Aquella que tan practicada tenía y que contra nadie perdía.

-¡Eh, no me leas la mente! –rió fingiendo estar molesto. Dejó vagar su mano, que acabó en cierto punto del merodeador- _Juro solemnemente que fue involuntario _–pensó, para después decir-. ¿Y ahora quién es el de los pensamientos húmedos?

**Notas de la autora**

Hemos aquí otro de mis drabbles. Este salió por escuchar demasiadas veces el como ya dije en el shot anterior, Nessun Dorma de Puccini, y la canción de Mike Oldfield, Moonlight Shadow. Digan, ¿qué les pareció? Llevaba unos días queriendo escribirlo y hoy tuve oportunidad n.n El próximo pretendo que sea un Humor, a ver que puedo escribir mañana tras el examen de francés… advertencia: pueden sufrir serios trastornos XD

Como bien me está diciendo ahora mismo mi neechan, ¿cómo puedo dejar esto así? Pues muy fácil, aún no me considero madura como escritora para escribir lemmon. Eso no quiere decir que no lo haya leído, así de salida acabé XD pero hay que esperar a que me inspire para eso, den tiempo el tiempo y todo vendrá.

También aclarar que el primer párrafo tiene completo copyright de mi otra neechan querida, Male, nuestra estudiante universitaria. Ahora, dar las gracias por los reviews: A Lor Lupin, decirte que aquí me tienes again y que tendremos que formar un CART, "Club Anti Remus-Tonks" XD tendríamos una cantidad de integrantes increíble. A Zaratustra, la ópera nunca podría aburrirme XD soy de las pocas personas de mi generación que la escuchan, y estoy muy orgullosa de ello n.n. A Daia, lo mismo que a Lor Lupin XD atentaremos contra Rowling si no revive "misteriosamente" a Sirius! Y a Ranki, qué decir, si sabes todo de mi? Esperoo los shots que me debes, neechan!

Gracias a los que me leen, muchos besos y abrazos rompe-costillas. ¡Los reviews se aprecian!


	5. El Grito

Disclaimer: ¿Me ven con mucha cara de multi-mega-hiper-millonaria o de ser dueña de los chicos más geniales (la mayoría muertos ¬¬) de la historia? ¿No? Pues es porque no soy J. K. Rowling, y no me confundan con ella porque nunca habría matado a mis queridos de la generación Marauder. Bueno, a Peter tal vez, pero nunca a Sirius, James o Lily.

Genero: Humor/eh… ¿Romance? XD no se si se podría tomar como tal

Rated: K? T? Depende de la imaginación que le eche cada uno a las palabras clave.

**El Grito**

-¿Lo oíste? Sirius Black y Remus Lupin están juntos –decía una voz con completo tono de confidencia.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Lo estás diciendo completamente enserio? –tras esto se le acompaño por un suspiro que sonaba demasiado claramente a "qué fuerte"- Pero… pero… ¡es imposible! Si el curso pasado… Sirius y yo… oh, ¡no puede ser!

-Yo pensé lo mismo. De Lupin me lo esperaría, siempre ha sido tan… no sé… amigo de las chicas, amable, caballeroso, educado… Pero de Black si que nunca me lo habría creído. Siempre ha sido un, ¿cómo decirlo? Hablando finamente, un putón verbenero.

-¿Y cómo es que estás tan segura? ¡Si Sirius ha estado con todas las chicas de Hogwarts! ¿Será que ha tenido que pasarse al otro bando porque no le quedaban víctimas? –intentó inútilmente encontrar una solución "lógica".

-Qué va, es 100 seguro. Ann dijo que Jeremy dijo que Sandra le había comentado a Janette en los invernaderos de Herbología que, según aquel chico rubito de gafas de 2º, una prefecta de Ravenclaw los pilló en pleno "momento romántico" en el baño del 3er piso hace un par de días. Vamos, que me fío súper de Ann, es mega seguro.

-Vaya dos desperdicios en el mundo… Tan guapos como son los dos, además de Merodeadores, y resulta que están en la otra acera. Y James con novia… El mundo es un asco amiga, nos quedamos sin tíos.

Conversaciones de este estilo plagaban, en bocas tanto femeninas como masculinas (suprimiendo el "yo estuve con Sirius"), los pasillos, baños y momentos sociables del castillo. La gran o terrible noticia había corrido como la pólvora, especialmente estando en vacaciones de Navidad, cuando la gente no tenía nada mejor que hacer que hurgar en la vida de los demás para remitir el aburrimiento.

Versiones sobre cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué habían acabado juntos aquellos dos bombones había para todos los gustos: apuestas, situaciones vida-muerte, acosos, violaciones e incluso matrimonios concertados. Nada más lejos de la realidad; realidad la cual apenas unos cuantos allegados sabían.

Se hizo público gracias a cierto grito de una pelirroja muy cercana a la pareja. Esta, que todo lo había dado por ellos, planeando en un juego a tres bandas (sí, su novio también contaba, debía guardar las apariencias frente a él por una promesa) todo lo que podía salir bien o mal, cada detalle de su perfecta idea para que aquellos tortolitos tuvieran final feliz. ¡¿Y no le contaron que al fin estaban juntos?

La famosa exclamación fue oída por unos chavales de 1º de Hufflepuff el día de Nochevieja, cuando vieron, palabras textuales: _ una chica de pelo rojo desquiciada, gritándole a una puerta que juraríamos que nunca la habíamos visto, cerca del Tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, algo que sonaba a "malditos cabronazos, ¡A PUNTO DE ACOSTAROS Y YO SIN SABERLO!". Después, la loca que creemos era Prefecta, les miró con una sonrisa de madre tipo "qué orgullosa estoy de vosotros" y les dijo "Sirius, Remus, no os preocupéis, yo se lo explicaré a James. Tardad lo que tengáis que tardar" _.

Y claro, de Prefecta de Gryffindor pasó a Prefecta de Ravenclaw; de Sala de los Menesteres a Baño del 3er piso; y ya conocemos a las malas lenguas, acabó convirtiéndose en toda una pelea épica por el amor en contra del universo. A decir verdad, lo único que no cambiaron fueron los nombres de los protagonistas. En definitiva, el último cotillero planeando llevarse a la "Corazón de Bruja" era la reciente relación homosexual que se cocía en cierta torre.

Ah, pero no todo el mundo lo sabía. No señor. Muchos de los que pasaban las fiestas con sus familias habían recibido las pertinentes cartas de sus amistades, sabiendo así las nuevas. Pero cierto animago ilegal de nombre Peter no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había pasado entre sus amigos. Y se ve que habían estado demasiado "ocupados" como para de notificarle nada. Si le sumamos que su capacidad de leer entre líneas era más bien nula, teníamos a un chico completamente ajeno a nada.

Hasta ahora.

El dicho chico acababa de volver de pasar unos felices 15 días con su querida abuelita Petra, la cual le había hinchado a pasteles, bollos y dulces. Estaba en el rellano del castillo, maleta en mano, dispuesto a subir por uno de los pasadizos que tan sólo los Merodeadores sabían, cuando dos chicas que reconoció como Ravenclaws se le acercaron por ambos lados.

-Hola Pete –dijo una con una gran sonrisa enseñando sus brillantes dientes mientras que pasaba su brazo por los hombros del chico-. Me dijeron que habías pasado las Navidades fuera y Allison y yo no hemos dudado en venir a recibirte. ¿Verdad, Allison? –preguntó mirando a la otra chica, una algo más pequeña y con gafas, esperando recibir apoyo.

-Cierto, Rachel –corroboró mientras se pegaba también al animago, quedando este peligrosamente acorralado mientras sentía las respiraciones de las más temidas y malévolas hermanas de todo el colegio. Y no precisamente por actos, sino por palabras-. Además, queríamos comentarte algo. Evans nos ha dicho sobre Black. Lo de Lupin ya lo sabíamos… ¿Tú también? ¿Eres como ellos?

Esta pregunta le pilló un poco descolocado. Alguna siempre había acompañado al lupino en clase de Historia de la Magia o Runas, pero no tenía idea de que tuviera tanta confianza con ellas como para confesarles de su licantropía. Pero si sabían que Sirius era animago, debían saber la historia completa. ¿Se arriesgaba? Mejor contestaría un "sí" seco del que no pudieran descubrir nada oculto con su gran ingenio. Otro de los curiosos datos sobre las hermanas Matthew era la capacidad inigualable de sacar dobles sentidos a cualquier frase y ser capaces de exponerlos con argumentos.

-Eh… sí, yo también –dijo, deseando que esas dos malas pécoras se alejaran de él lo antes posible. Pero no fue la frase mágica la que debió decir, porque ambas intercambiaron una mirada instantánea para apegarse más a él, con sendas sonrisas.

-Así que tu también, ¿no? Allison, me debes dinero –rió la mayor-. ¡Te lo dije!

-Bueno, un error lo tiene cualquiera –murmuró la otra. Acto seguido volvió a mirar a Pettegrew-. Y bien, entonces, eres como Black, ¿cierto? Y dime… ¿Cuál de los dos te gusta más? –preguntó con picardía mientras la ojiverde le registraba los bolsillos con la mano libre, esperando encontrar lo que había sacado de la apuesta.

Peter seguía sin comprender. Se refería al animal en que se transformaba, ¿no? Padfoot en versión perro-negro-gigante siempre le dio miedo, y Moony no contaba, el no había elegido su "animal". Por descarte, solo podría quedar Prongs.

-Supongo que Pr… eh, James –rectificó en el último momento antes de desvelar uno de los secretos mejor guardados por el grupo de amigos: sus nombres clave. Nada más oír la mención, las dos chicas volvieron a conectar las miradas, con una sonrisa más ancha aún.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por algo en especial? –preguntó la primera cada vez más interesada.

-No sé… supongo que el pelo… o los cuernos… no sé, Sirius no me atrae demasiado –dijo este inocentemente pensando en cuando Sirius casi merienda, alegando que fue una broma, rata a la Pettegrew.

-¡James! ¡Cuernos! –exclamaron a la vez. Empezaba a rallar aquella especie de conexión mental femenina. Decidieron que era hora de ir a informar de sus hallazgos- Hay que contarle a Maia.

-Gracias por tu colaboración, Peter. Te lo agradeceremos eternamente –y ambas salieron corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca, donde la 3ª hermana les esperaba. Le alegrarían los estudios de una forma inimaginable: ¡Peter también era gay! Y estaba enamorado de James, el cual al parecer le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Lily. Realmente fuerte. Y había pruebas, tenían la suerte de ser hijas de muggles y conocían el gran aparato llamado _grabadora_.

Pero toda esta suposición, paranoia y telenovela había pasado desapercibida a ojos del regordete, quien pensaba que solo eran unas colgadas demasiado cotillas para su edad. Lo que le preocupaba era que supieran de sus escapadas cada plenilunio, pero ya les preguntaría a sus amigos al llegar a la habitación.

Había llegado a su planta por el pasadizo cuando vio algo que lo dejó bastante extrañado. Su amigo James, solo en el pasillo fuera de la torre de Gryffindor, mientras que murmuraba repetidamente una misma frase. El de gafas ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, pero cuando estuvo a su lado pudo al fin entenderle.

-Y fornican… y fornican… y fornican… ¡Y los muy capullos no paran! Lo preocupante es que a Lily parece gustarle… ¡tengo como novia a una obsesa! –y comenzó a sollozar falsamente sobre sus rodillas. Peter decidió pasar de largo, no fuera que le diera uno de sus ataques, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir la contraseña del cuadro volvió a oír hablar a su amigo- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡El plan perfecto! Así no podrán estar dándole todo el día (que no sé cómo aguantan, por cierto) y Lily dejará de hacer de Celestina por donde quiera que vaya… Ju ju ju, es perfecto, digno de ti, Prongs –comenzó a besar a su reflejo en un espejo mientras que trazaba el "Plan anti-M&P" en un pergamino.

-Oye chico, tú eres amigo del macarra de pelo largo y del prefecto de ojos claros, ¿no? –le preguntó la Dama Gorda, alegrándose de poder dejar de mirar al desequilibrado de su amigo.

-Eh… Sí, son mis amigos… y comparto cuarto con ellos… ¿pasa algo? –ya le extrañaba que tanta gente le preguntara por esos dos nada más llegar.

-Diles… eh… si no te importa… que… ehm… -parecía realmente abochornada, se sonrojó todo lo que un cuadro podía sonrojarse- Si no les importaría… salir a hacer sus _necesidades _a unas horas más decentes… entiendo lo que es el menester, pero los otros cuadros comentan que los de mi casa no hacen más que… eh… creo que tu amigo usó la palabra "fornicar".

Wormtail estaba a cuadros. ¿Sus amigos se habían convertido en unos ligones en potencia, y no le habían mandado ni una carta para decírselo? Según parecía, ambos habían estado moviditos durante las fiestas. Igual por eso se habían interesado las hermanas Matthew, pretendían ser de las "afortunadas" de la gran lista de víctimas de Merodeadores (la cual era formada básicamente por compañeras de Sirius).

Entró en la Sala Común, justo después de prometerle a la Dama Gorda que haría caso a su extraña petición, para ver un panorama de lo más extraño. Los pocos chicos que había se encontraban en una de las esquinas de la Sala, mirando con repulsión a la parte femenina de la torre.

De las dichas féminas un gran grupo se encontraba haciendo chapas que entrelazaban las iniciales "S y R". Otro gran número de chicas lloraban desconsoladas sobre marcos de fotos en los que aparecían fotos de Sirius o Remus con cintas negras, las típicas de los velatorios. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran las muchachas que se peleaban literalmente por colgar sobre la chimenea una gran bandera de franjas del color del arco iris. ¿¡Qué demonios significaba aquello?

Pudo divisar a su amiga pelirroja entre la procesión de mujeres, que mandaba a la gente a trabajar y a cómo colgar de tal o cual forma la bandera para que no se cayera. Se acercó a ella, ahora espantado.

-Lily, ¿qué es todo esto? –preguntó mientras que su mente intentaba analizar la difícil situación.

-¡Oh, Pete! ¡Ya has vuelto! ¿A que es bonita? –dijo admirando su obra-bandera, en la que ahora relucían en dorado y gris las letras "S y R". El maldito emblema de nuevo- Sirius sentirá su masculinidad, que es mucha, pisoteada, y Remus querrá matarme con una maldición imperdonable, pero… ¿¡No son lindos? –juraría que ahora en vez de ojos tenía corazones en las cuencas.

-Eh… Lily, ¿de qué va esto? James está autista, la Dama Gorda me ha pedido que no tengan citas Moony y Padfoot, y, ¿qué demonios les has contado a las hermanas del Apocalipsis?

-¿Te refieres a Rachel y a Allison? –dejó de sonreír como si James se le hubiera declarado para mirar intensamente a Wormtail- ¿Has hablado con ellas? –Asentimiento-. ¿Te han preguntado algo extraño? –De nuevo asentimiento- Por favor, dime que James te lo contó –gimió.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tengo que saber? ¿Qué les he dicho a esas brujas del demonio? ¿Y dónde están Sirius y Remus?

-Con la última pregunta te resumo todo. Pero… Por favor, no vayas a subi…-demasiado tarde, el chico ya estaba camino de su habitación- Morgana, sálvame de la que me va a caer encima –suplicó al aire, contemplando el panorama-. Nota a mi misma: no dejar que James me haga creer que las ideas que se te ocurren en 5 segundos son buenas.

Nuestro odiado (por la mayoría) Merodeador subió hasta el dormitorio de chicos de 6º año. Era demasiado extraño, no se escuchaba ni una respiración. Llamó a la puerta y pudo comprobar que el sonido que su puño debía crear no aparecía.

-Un hechizo silenciador –pensó, como también pensó para qué lo querrían. Qué inocente eres, pequeño Wormtail. Nada mas abrir la puerta y asomarse, el sexto rellano de la torre masculina se llenó de indecentes, sugerentes y… vale, admitámoslo: obscenos, lascivos, lujuriosos, concupiscentes y sicalípticos gemidos, suspiros y demás sonidos de esta misma variante.

-Aaah… Si-sirius… N-no… aaaah… Ah-ahiii… -se podía oír al licántropo al borde del éxtasis. La rata miraba por una rendija absolutamente alucinado (en el mal sentido de la palabra) a SU habitación. Con SUS compañeros. En SUS camas. Como habría dicho cualquiera de las chicas cotillas de turno: lo flipaba.

-M-Moony… ah… ah… aaaaah… Remsie… eres un… aaaaah… -se pudo oír, además del acompasado rechinar, un golpe, un giro y un quejido lastimero.

-¿Decías, Paddy? –se esforzó por gesticular de un tirón, con voz realmente melosa y con un toque de maldad.

-…eres un… ah… h-ha… Dios del Sexo, Moony… -Peter apenas pudo oír una risa dulce, no lo podía seguir aguantando. Cerró la puerta, cruzando los dedos para que no supieran NUNCA que había presenciado aquello.

Por Merlín… necesitaría un gran número de visitas al psicólogo de San Mungo especializado en traumas infantiles para poder olvidar esa experiencia.

Pero… ¿de veras era capaz la anatomía humana de adoptar esas posturas? Parecía cualquier forma imposible barroca. Y tampoco… ugh, no volvería a comer chocolate en su vida. Necesitaba urgentemente una visita al psicólogo. Y un hechizo desmemorizante. Y un lavado de retina. Además exigiría que le cambiasen de habitación.

¿De verdad _ESO _era capaz de hacerse?

Pero no iba a ser él quien preguntara, no señor. Tenía suficientes traumas ya en la cabeza como para encima saber sobre posturas del kamasutra-versión-homosexual. Uhg, y el chocolate… y aquello de color extraño que prefería no conocer su procedencia… y, ¿de dónde habrían sacado la seda?

Necesitaba unas vacaciones, de nuevo.

**Notas de la Autora**

Bueno, este capítulo ha sido PENOSO xD así, con todas sus letras. No me gusta cómo ha quedado, pero era preciso escribirlo para mi próximo drabble, en el cual mi amada y en-James-ida (sí, se ha convertido en una Prongs versión fémina, ya leerán) tendrá mucho protagonismo e ideas estilo… Estilo todas las fans del slash y del Sirius/Remus, porque pensamos lo mismo XDD

Agradeciendo los reviews. En primer lugar a Zaratustra: pues de tu generación, no se yo, tenemos unos añitos de diferencia XD pero la gente me dice que soy muy madura y que parezco mayor por mi forma de ser, así que ya somos dos incomprendidas en el mundo. A Lor Lupin: como siempre no he escrito, este es peor, pero lo que cuenta es que lo he hecho XD y el hombre que mira y desnuda a Hooch… A elección de cada una (8) depende de lo puritos que sean. A Sr. Nightwolf: nunca soy capaz de escribir fics largos, siempre me quedo a medio camino ToT y yo emoción le pongo… Por eso creo que mi fic de Sirius/Remus, Ron/personajeinventado y Harry/aunnosesupongoquemalfoy está aún lejos…

Y me alegra la emoción causada por mis comentarios de Tonks nOn además, sabemos que tenemos razón, ningún Remus/Tonks-fan puede contraatacar nuestros argumentos. Uh, me da idea para un fic… mejor no sigo que por aquí hay mucha escritora suelta e igual me plagia XDDDD (que no me importaría, porque escribís mejor que yo :P)

Los review se aprecian n.n


	6. Eclipse

Disclaimer: No soy Rowling y nunca lo seré, no me importa no poseer a los personajes que aparecen en mis fics pues si fuera nuestra rubia escritora, tendría sobre mí el peso de las tres peores muertes de la historia, después de Mozart, Bécquer y John Lennon. Creo que por las empalagosidades que escribo, nunca se podría pensar que yo matara a James, Lily o Sirius¿no?

Género: Romance¿Drama/Sugar

Rating: Apto para Todos los Públicos, siempre y cuando estos no padezcan de enfermedades graves como homofobia, diabetes o problemas cardiovasculares.

**Eclipse**

Nuevo mes, nueva luna, nueva transformación. Nuevamente, tres chicos se preguntaban en silencio cuán injusto puede llegar a ser el mundo. Hay gente que disfruta sin merecer y otros que sufren sin haber tenido una mala acción, un mal pensamiento. Ángeles malditos, expulsados del paraíso sin previo juicio. Destinados a sufrir una tortura sin cura, la macabra transformación de aquel ángel blanco como la luna que lo maldijo.

Ver cómo esos dorados ojos se tornaban afilados, opacos y sedientos de sangre era algo a los que los muchachos, luna tras luna desde que supieron de su condición, se obligaban. "Porque somos lo único que tiene", expresan sin palabras. "Porque si le abandonamos nosotros, le abandona la vida".

Y de nuevo, como todos los meses desde cuatro años atrás, cierto chico deseaba que esas nubes, presagio de una tormenta íntimamente relacionada con el color de sus ojos, taparan la luna. Taparla, ahogarla, maldecirla como había maldito a aquel ser puro e inocente. O, al menos, que aquellas nubes se materializaran ante sus ojos para impedirle la vista, pues cada vez era más duro, más insoportable, más doloroso.

Apretaba su propio cuerpo como si fuera él mismo quien sufriera. Y claro que sufría, pero el corazón es una parte tremendamente pequeña en comparación con aquel pálido cuerpo que se rompía en pedazos para recomponerse como bestia. Quería sentir ese dolor en sus propias carnes, pactar por una vida de eterna maldición, si con eso pudiera evitar ver cómo el esa frágil criatura se contorsionaba, gemía, aullaba y aguantaba las lágrimas y las ganas de suplicar a los altos dioses su muerte. La destrucción de aquella alma bendita, mancillada eternamente como consecuencia de la envidia de otros ante tanta perfección. En los ojos grises que reflejaban el proceso se podía apreciar también la impotencia y desamparo ante el espectáculo.

Siguiendo la tradición plenilunial, se juró a si mismo nunca dejar que esa pequeña luna manchada de sangre y horror por su propia madre estuviera sola. Y también se repitió, de forma innecesaria, que lo amaba. Más que a nada. Más que a nadie. Más que a sí mismo, que a su vida. Tan solo a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El domingo, día después de aquella horripilante, como de costumbre, transformación, Prongs se encontraba tirado en su cama de dosel. A pesar de tener una revista de quiddich en sus manos y de pasar las páginas como si fuera lo más emocionante del universo, cualquiera que conociera mínimamente a James Potter y sus afamadas expresiones faciales podría asegurar que sus pensamientos estaban muy alejados del campo de juego. Tal vez centrados en una pelirroja y en la forma número ciento cincuenta y siete de declararse a ella. Quizá, planeando una nueva diversión cuyo protagonista fuera su grasiento Slytherin favorito. O tal vez, ambas cosas a la vez, quién sabe.

Tras esbozar un plan digno de un Merodeador en los márgenes de la revista, decidió interesarse aunque fuera un poco en el motivo del reportaje que tenía frente a sí, pues todas imágenes de Lily que su mente y las letras del plan formaban hacían que cierta parte de su anatomía se sintiera demasiado desatendida.

-Piensa en algo desagradable, James. Un gusamoco, por ejemplo. Eso es. Un gusamoco y un elfo doméstico. Un gusamoco, un elfo doméstico y la profesora de adivinación. En una orgía. Y entonces aparece Dumbledore y se une –se narró a sí mismo, hasta que su masculinidad redujo de tamaño-. Muy bien, y ahora ve al baño antes de que vomites sobre tu propia revista.

Cuando se recuperó de las repentinas náuseas, sin razón aparente, recordó la reciente y extraña actitud de su mejor amigo desde que volvieron esa noche de la Casa de los Gritos. Se encontraba ausente, de una pasividad totalmente impropia, con la misma expresión que uno pondría si descubriera qué hay detrás de la muerte: algo hermoso y a la vez horrible. Cuando despertó esa mañana tuvo la sensación de que Sirius no había pegado ojo. Para aumentar su extrañeza e incertidumbre, descubrió también una sonrisa en su cara durante el desayuno. En su archivo mental estaba registrada como "estoy emocionado porque hay una nueva regla que romper, pero me arrepiento de antemano".

Tras eso, lo más desconcertante de todo, desapareció. _"A pensar"_, le había dicho que se iba. Ah¿pero sabe? Nueva noticia.

El buscador presagiaba un gran cambio, aún sin la certeza de si bueno o malo, pues ocho horas "pensando" no es que fuera costumbre. Sintió un escalofrío; algo le daba mala espina en todo el asunto. Esa intuición suya fue el preludio de la inminente aparición de Sirius, con una expresión indescifrable adornando sus aristocráticas facciones, que cerraba la puerta tras de sí para pararse frente a su compañero.

-Prongs, suelta la revista y olvida todo. Prepárate para aguantar el rollo filosófico más impactante de toda tu vida –anunció, aún con ese extraño gesto en la cara. Tiritó otra vez. ¿Qué demonios pasaba¿Habría dejado preñada a alguna chica¿Habría comenzado una guerra en el mundo mágico, y el sin enterarse¿La señora Black había muerto e iban a prepararle una fiesta?

Pero ninguna de sus cuestiones le ayudó a prevenir, ni tan siquiera sospechar, qué era lo que se le venía encima. Aunque, probablemente, si lo hubiera sabido de antemano, nunca se lo hubiera tomado en serio.

Y, tan dado como era él a improvisadas e inútiles preguntas, decidió seguir con su propia tradición.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –cuestionó de forma absurda. Y volvió a sentir que se arrepentiría de la respuesta, si es que llegaba a recuperarse de la bomba que se le venía encima.

-Estoy enamorado –la firmeza de sus palabras y cierto brillo en sus pupilas aseguraban que, si hacía algo, desde luego no era mentir. Incluso si hubiera dicho _"le he pedido salir a Lucius Malfoy, y va a dejar a Narcissa por mí"_, hubiera resultado convincente. El otro animago se quedó de piedra, articulando y gesticulando sin emitir sonido alguno, hasta que se quitó las gafas para apretarse el puente de la nariz. Respirando hondo e intentando relajarse.

-¿Q-q-q-qué has dicho¿T-t-tú…_ enamorado_? –Primer intento de frase completa, fallido. En sus propios labios esas palabras sonaban de forma aún más irracional, si cabía. Seguía moviendo las manos, la boca y pestañeaba de incomprensión. Cualquiera diría que era un pez al que acabaran de sacar de un río. No se le ocurría otra cosa que poder decir.

Tosió de abruptamente, tras atragantarse con su propia saliva. Esto hizo que ambos ignoraran el sonido de unos pasos lentos y elegantes, junto con la mano que se posaba en el pomo de la puerta.

-Te lo digo en serio, hermano. Me he enamorado. Bueno, más bien llevo un tiempo, pero ya sabes que soy algo lento en algunas cosas. Acabo de descubrirlo y creo que deberías saberlo –dijo seriamente. James se limpió los oídos con el dedo, pero nada. Mismo resultado.

-¿Pero tú sabes siquiera lo que es enamorarse¿El tiempo que hace falta darse cuenta de ello, no solo unas horas por ahí perdido¿Y el sentimiento que te invade en ese momento¿Sabes lo que es afirmar ante el cielo la fidelidad que requiere el amor? Sinceramente, Sirius, dudo que sepas esas cosas –Estaba comenzando a mosquearse. Desde segundo curso llevaba metiéndose con él, llamándole "moñas" y "penco enamorado"¿y ahora le decía eso tan campante?

Pero, más que Sirius, lo que le picaba era la situación. No muchas cosas cambian tan radicalmente la personalidad de un Black, y enamorarse desde luego que no estaba entre ellas para Sirius. ¿Quién habría sido capaz de domar el corazón blindado a prueba de mujeres de su amigo?

Un cambio en la posición del mencionado, junto con una expresión de concentración y tozudez en su cara, le indicó que en ese momento era cuando venía la parte filosófica, algo novedoso teniendo en cuenta que ignoraba que Padfoot conociera esa palabra. En ese instante, recordó cuándo había visto esos extraños gestos en su amigo. También recordó que, la única vez hasta ese momento que vio esa cara, acabó cruzándole la cara a alguien.

Se adentraban en terreno peligroso.

-¿Sabes tú por qué visto ropa muggle y escucho su música¿Por qué me dejo el pelo largo¿Por qué como tanto¿Por qué solo pongo mi nombre en los exámenes¿Por qué decidí ser vuestro amigo, a pesar de que ahora me arrepienta la razón¿Por qué me río de los defectos del mundo y de sus problemas¿Por qué rompo las normas¿Por qué decidí convertirme en un perro, James¿Y por qué tonteo con las tías¿Sabes por qué odio a mi madre¿Lo sabes?

-Sinceramente no, Sirius –dijo el otro. Si bien la respuesta de algunas las sospechaba, otras ni se las había planteado. Su amigo no mostraba muestra alguna de alteración, es más, recitaba con la facilidad que si de una obra de teatro se tratase. Debía estar muy seguro de sus palabras como para no dudar ni una sola.

Pero, a pesar de todo, estaba dando demasiados rodeos. Normalmente, el moreno dice las cosas a la cara y sin pelos en la lengua. ¿Qué tenía esa ocasión de diferente?

Tal vez, que fuera serio. Que no fuera una broma. Que con las explicaciones que se sucedían, la firmeza de sus actos y esas evasivas al tema principal fueran la única manera que poseía de expresar lo inexpresable.

-Visto como un muggle porque puedo no hacerlo. Mi pelo es largo porque puedo cortármelo. Escucho Rock'n'Roll porque todos lo ven mal, a pesar de no tener nada de malo. Como tanto porque hay gente que no tiene qué comer. De hecho, todo lo que he numerado no puede hacerlo todo el mundo. Por un maldito apellido me permiten todo, a la vez que todo me prohíben. Tal vez no tenga del todo sentido pero, en estos momentos, para mí lo tiene.

No pongo "Black" en los exámenes porque no quiero que me juzguen por mi apellido, por pertenecer a una clase social, cuando hay gente que debería tener cien veces lo que yo tengo y ni llegan a la mitad. Quise ser vuestro amigo, antes de conoceros y añadir mil razones mayores, porque no estaría bien visto. Los apellidos del Gryffindor por excelencia, el sangre sucia y ese propósito de Hufflepuff nunca podrían haber ido en la misma frase que el mío, y en cambio es lo mejor que nadie podría desear. Rompo las normas porque todos son unos hipócritas: se prohíbe romperlas pero a mí me lo permiten. Qué curioso que no me hayan echado del colegio en estos años¿no? Y todo por unos litros de sangre infestada de maldad, de magia impura, que corren por mis venas. Y odio a mi madre porque todo el día me recuerda qué debo hacer por quién soy, porque es una maldita sanguijuela manipuladora que se cree mejor que el mundo cuando no es más que pura mierda.

James sabía que aún quedaba discurso para rato, aunque no tenía idea de adónde quería llegar a parar. Tras esas palabras no se escondía un odio hacia la pureza de sangre, sino una desconocida llama incandescente. ¿Pasión, sería? Pero no es del mismo tipo que cuando volvía tras echar un gran polvo, o cuando maquinaba planes y bromas que pasarán a su biografía. Tal vez estaba enamorado de una mestiza, o una sangre sucia. Aceptó como precavida la opción de mantener su silencio, hasta que Sirius le otorgara la palabra. Porque le conocía, tan bien como a sus prontos agresivos.

-Porque habla de limpieza –prosigue, mirando un punto indefinido del espacio-, de sangres puras, cuando no hay nada más impuro en este mundo (ni en los que existan) que ella.

Río los defectos del mundo porque hay demasiados. No soy capaz de abarcarlos, comprenderlos o solucionarlos. Este mundo es una puta mierda, Prongs, y odio tener que ser de aquellos que lo tienen mejor solo porque mi cuna tuviera pespuntes de oro. Porque hay gente que lo merece más que yo, James, infinitamente más.

Decidí ser un perro, aunque entonces no lo sabía, por la fidelidad que representan. Fidelidad a aquellos que deberían llevar caras túnicas en mi lugar –respiró, recuperando su propio hilo del discurso, intentando que quedara clara su visión del asunto. Cosa bastante difícil, de hecho.

-¿Y sabes por qué tonteo con las chicas? –repitió la pregunta, mientras Potter aguardaba en un sepulcral y respetuoso silencio- Porque puedo. Puedo tener lo que quiera por llamarme Sirius Orión Black, pero a la vez no puedo conseguir lo que quiero. Quiero no poder tener lo que quiera. De nuevo mis incoherencias, siento que tengas que aguantar esto pero para algo eres mi mejor amigo, Jimmy. El caso es que, por una vez que quiero algo, o más bien a alguien, de corazón, no puedo tenerlo. Soy capaz de tener a quien quiera pero no a quien quiero. Esa es la razón, James.

El silencio duró unos instantes, mientras el mencionado digería lo que acababa de oír. En resumen, Sirius enamorado platónicamente. Una vez asumida la mayor parte, o más bien la de mayor importancia, fue capaz de hablar.

-Bien, Sirius. Te he entendido y, como siempre, te creo. Pero dime¿a santo de qué todo esto? –inspiró, sin llegar a ver el final de aquella conversación.

-A santo de que me he enamorado de la persona más opuesta a mí. Intocable, inacercable. La pequeña luna que orbita en torno a mi estrella. Tan cerca y tan lejos, tan físico y tan incorpóreo, tan sólido y tan difuso. Tan mío y tan… -exhaló un suspiro, no podía andarse tanto por las ramas- El cenit sobre mi horizonte, que cuando corro a alcanzarlo se aleja y me mata, pero que me hace ver que mi muerte es lo justo si con ello puedo intentar obtenerlo.

Se preocupa por su aspecto a pesar de que lo martiricen por él; no pretende ocultar sus gustos muggles porque sabe que es su naturaleza. Escribe su nombre completo en los exámenes porque cree justo que la gente le juzgue de antemano. Come poco porque hay gente que no come nada, y da todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Se preocupa y hace lo que le piden u ordenan, no cuestiona lo que le es mandado porque no se cree lo suficiente importante como para hacerlo. Y créeme, James, no conozco a nadie con tal pureza, inocencia, tan idolatrable. Merece todo lo que mi familia, los verdaderos impuros, tenemos. Todas las riquezas de Inglaterra. Quien verdaderamente merece el paraíso que le robaron.

Impureza, mestizaje, anormal. Todos los que le tachan de esas cosas le envidian, saben que es todo lo que ellos no podrían ser, y más. Por eso le maldijeron, por eso odio al mundo. Porque la verdadera pureza solo sirve para ser castigada, arrebatada sin razón, y el título se lo otorgan a aquellos realmente indignos. Lleva una carga con la que finge poder mientras se mata, y me mata consigo.

Soy feliz si es feliz. Me salvo si se salva. Me muero si se muere. Y soy un jodido masoquista, hermano, porque permito todo eso y sigo contento. Lo veo razonable. Creo que la vida es injusta con quien no debe y que sigue haciéndolo mal. Porque no merezco ser feliz, salvarme y morir con alguien tan diferente a mí.

Soy un masoquista porque, mientras más me recuerdo cuánto le quiero, más me recuerdo que está fuera de mis posibilidades. Y me dejo y conformo. Aguanto y me contento con observarle en su podio, su altar, su vitrina de oro que nadie debe manchar nunca. Y mientras le veo, sufro cuando sufre su maldición y desearía poder intercambiarme y estar en su lugar. Porque soy sucio, y por mucho que lo pida y repita, el mundo y el destino también lo son, y no hacen nada por ayudarme. Contestando a tus preguntas, Prongs, creo que lo que siento es estar enamorado. He tardado seis años en darme cuenta, seis estúpidos y desperdiciados años, pero ahora lo sé. Y lo juraré ante el cielo o lo que haga falta, pero no me hagas jurarlo ante el mundo o la luna porque los odio a ambos.

Entonces, los recuerdos sobre aquella expresión tomaron consistencia en la mente de James, así como el rostro de aquel a quien había cruzado la cara en su momento. Fue cuando, en tercero, Remus se designó a sí mismo como "monstruo", tras confesar su secreto, ganándose un buen bofetón. _"Juro matarte si vuelves a repetir eso"_, fueron las palabras de Sirius tras dejar la roja marca en la mejilla. Y nunca tuvo que cumplir su amenaza.

En ese momento, la frase "¿quién será ella?" fue despejada y sustituida por el conocimiento de la verdad. La comprensión y la razón de aquel rollo y evasiva por decir un nombre. Porque no importan las veces que antes se hubiera dicho, siempre sería difícil en una declaración como aquella.

-Es imposible –dijo más para sí mismo que para una segunda persona, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado haciendo razonar a su propia conciencia-. Irreal. Un ángel y un demonio; el santo con el pecador; la noche con el día. El Sol con la Luna –siguió, anunciando un próximo final-. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, sigo amándole¿comprendes, James? Estoy enamorado de Remus. Lo único que quiero y que no puedo querer.

Una sonrisa tierna se apoderó del chico de gafas, que no pudo evitar decir lo inevitable.

-¿Sabes, Padfoot? No creo que él opine lo mismo.

Como preso de una descarga eléctrica, giró con brusquedad para mirar hacia la puerta. El pomo había sido soltado hacía rato y, en silencio y por inercia, la puerta había terminado de abrirse, dejando ver a un ya recuperado de su mencionada maldición Remus Lupin. Sus ojos a rebosar de lágrimas que provocaban escozor. Los dedos temblando bajo los pliegues de la túnica. Una sonrisa como la de ningún mortal o superior.

Remus sonríe mucho: cuando le halagan, cuando le reprenden, cuando le preguntan, cuando le insultan, cuando se equivoca, cuando le agradecen, cuando amanece, cuando se acuesta, cuando se pelea, cuando se separan y, sobre todo, cuando se encuentran. Pero podrías haber hecho un seguimiento exhaustivo de todas sus sonrisas durante sus diecisiete años de vida, y nunca, NUNCA, hubieras visto nada como la de ese momento.

Fue acercándose lentamente, evitando con todas sus fuerzas llorar, hasta que pudo tocar las perplejas facciones del moreno, acabando al enterrar los dedos entre los largos mechones. Y no pudo retener por más tiempo, mientras su sonrisa se hacía más sólida, las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus pálidas, cicatrizadas y aún insanas mejillas, cuando habló.

-Te amo, Sirius –y antes de pensar en el tiempo que llevaba queriendo decirle eso, o desde cuando era capaz, sus labios se unieron por mutuo acuerdo, convirtiéndose en una misma acción, una misma cosa, una sola esencia. Un beso cálido, íntimo, suave y apasionado, que a ambos les sabía agridulce. Ninguno intentó decir nada, pues no había nada que decir. No intentaron separarse, pues eran una misma cosa. No contaron los minutos, pues sabían que aquello no entraba en el tiempo, espacio o dimensión conocidos por el hombre.

Sus brazos se entrelazaron, los cabellos negros cubrieron parcialmente la pálida piel. Era paradójico pero en su mundo podían coexistir el día y la noche, la luz y la oscuridad, el cielo con el infierno y los ángeles con los demonios. El momento en el que la Luna y el Sol se unían en un eterno eclipse, siendo acogidos ambos con todo el calor que el otro era capaz de proporcionar.

James tuvo la suficiente rapidez como para coger a Peter y girarlo con rapidez, cuando éste se acercaba a la puerta. La cerró tras ellos, mientras hablaba sobre un nuevo plan anti-Filch. Sus amigos nunca le agradecieron la veloz acción, su íntimo y nuevo mundo era demasiado perfecto como para salir voluntariamente de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después, tanto el ya no tan maldito hijo de la luna como su eterno y luminoso protector se encontraban en la cama de nunca-sabremos-quién. Remus estaba recostado en el pecho de Sirius, bocarriba entre sus piernas, mientras éste le acariciaba de forma ausente su castaño cabello con reflejos plateados.

-No deberías pasar tanto tiempo solo –comentó el prefecto-. Hace que te vuelvas cursi –se burló, con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, desde ahora seré una lapa –le contestó, mientras lo pegaba más a su cuerpo-. Espero que la cursilería esta sea reversible… La culpa es tuya y de Evans, y de vuestra mierda de poesía muggle. Me habéis convertido en un puto cursi de mierda. Y podría asegurar que tienes más culpa tú que la pelirroja, blandito sensiblón –dijo a la par que le revolvía el pelo con malicia.

-¡Lo soy tanto porque alguien tiene que serlo por ti también! –Intentó defenderse- Creo que un helecho y tú tenéis la misma sensibilidad.

-Eh, no uses discriminadamente a los helechos, que se sienten insultados¿vale¡Ellos también tienen sus derechos! –lo miró con cara de reproche- Y que sepas que yo soy muy sensible –replicó.

-Ah¿en serio? Dime lo más sensible que hayas dicho en tu vida, sin contar con el numerito de hace un rato.

-Eh… -la cara de Sirius pasó a ser la viva imagen de un cachorro suplicante-

_¿Me gustas cuando callas_

_Porque tu tanga puede estar ausente?_

-Pido perdón a todos los helechos del mundo por haberlos usado de comparación –dijo con un teatral gesto y fingiendo aflicción-. Después no vengas a pedirme ayuda cuando Neruda salga de la tumba para matarte, Pad.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Lupin. Me parece que te confundiste en el desayuno y que aquello que te tragaste era un payaso.

-Qué va, fue con toda la intención. Pero no me comí al payaso entero, simplemente su lengua –cualquiera podría haber confundido su comentario con algo rutinario o aburrido, pero cierto brillo en los ojos (que no muchos eran capaces de reconocer) indicaba que estaba disfrutando de la conversación, así como la insinuación tras esas últimas palabras.

El animago hizo una maniobra para acabar de rodillas sobre Remus, quien continuaba tumbado en la cama. Una sonrisa que solo podría definirse como "canina" hacía que su larga hilera de dientes brillara cuan anuncio de pasta dental.

-Está bien, tal vez no tengas al más romántico, pero intenta tú encontrar a alguien tan guapo, inteligente, atractivo –_"egocéntrico, narcisista, pelmazo"_ iba murmurando el castaño a su vez-, que te cuide tanto como yo, Y –recalcó, antes de recibir algún sarcástico comentario y para atraer la atención-, que pueda meter su lengua hasta tu tráquea.

-Muy sutil –rió, antes de llevar de nuevo a la práctica las cualidades del moreno. Y de nuevo, se eclipsó la Tierra.

**Notas de la autora**

Buenas noches/tardes/días, queridos lectores. Por favor, las amenazas de bomba y los tomatazos, déjenlos como recado en dirección.

Sé que este fic tiene una "trama" totalmente trillada, personajes OOC, mala calidad, pésima narración y nulo argumento. Pero lo escribí en uno de esos momentos de iluminación en los que te da igual hablar sobre homosexuales, el Conde Lequio o los extraterrestres. Tenía que escribir. Simplemente díganme lo que opinan, así maduraré como escritora y persona.

Gracias a los reviews, aunque Patty, el tuyo no creo que contara demasiado ¬¬U Pero bueno, ya saben, escríbanme aunque sea un "hola", por lo que más quieran, almas de cántaro ToT Me harían muy, muy feliz. Pero bueno, no soy quien para exigir nada con semejantes bazofias. Pero ustedes dirán. Solo tengan piedad con una servidora.

Ah, y siente haber tardado tanto en actualizar :cara angelical:

Pd. Cada vez odio más a estos puñeteros del f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n (para que no borren, ya saben). Si a alguien más le molesta que antes de las interrogaciones se coman mis preciosos espacios o (viva la redundancia) comas, que avisen. Una única persona que me apoye en cuanto al método de publicación de esta web y me plantearé el pasarme a otro servidor o un journal. Gracias.


	7. Palabras

Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter fuera mío, éste drabble aparecería en el quinto libro. Échenle un vistazo, no está: no poseo ningún poder sobre esa historia.

Género: Drama/Romance.

Rating: Quitando la conjugación del verbo "gemir", apto para todos los públicos.

**Palabras**

Algunos opinan que no hay nada peor en el mundo que la soledad. Otros, que la injusticia nunca debería haber sido engendrada. El dolor, la crueldad, la intolerancia… todos esos términos serían los que cualquier persona usaría para establecer qué debería desaparecer del planeta.

Remus, en cambio, opina que son las palabras.

Sí, las palabras pueden ser dulces, inocentes, sencillas y profundas. Pueden esconder mundos tras sus letras, prometer universos y entregar almas. Las usamos cuando nos encontramos o relacionamos, para expresar lo que sentimos. Cuando estamos enamorados, incluso inventamos nuestras propias palabras. A base de palabras se escriben canciones, poesías, novelas, obras de teatro, frases que pasan a la posteridad. Con ellas construimos palacios (que tal vez existan, tal vez no), sueños e ilusiones.

Pero tienen otra cara. Esa oscura, que los optimistas evitan ver y aquellos pensadores descubren sin casi dificultad. Por esa cara hay mal en el mundo, existen guerras y maldades.

Porque las palabras también pueden ser duras, ofensivas, agresivas, decepcionantes. Hacen daño cuando quieres y, cuando no, también. Las palabras pueden desilusionar, porque no recibes el universo prometido. Por ellas se traiciona, se miente o se saben más verdades de las que deberías. Las palabras destruyen los sueños con una facilidad casi increíble, te hacen caer de la nube que con tanto empeño construiste. Generan disputas, malentendidos y, cuando uno pretende arreglar las cosas, solo las empeora.

Las palabras son traicioneras y, ya lo dijo un sabio en su día: cortan más que las espadas.

Es por eso que Remus (quien sabe usarlas como ningún otro), a veces prefiere guardárselas. No dice "me encuentro mal" cuando se encuentra, no da explicaciones cuando es a su moral a la única a la que se las debe. No pregunta si sabe que no va a recibir respuesta (o que esta no le va a gustar), también evita usarlas en sobremanera con determinadas personas (para no crear castillos en las nubes que después él mismo destruiría).

La gente lo tachaba de callado. Simplemente, era previsor.

Entonces, llegó Sirius (cambiando su mundo, su forma de vida, los cimientos de su existencia). Lo invadió, marcó su territorio e hizo promesas de no irse nunca.

Remus cambió. Con Sirius a su lado, sentía la necesidad de hablar. Demostrar todas las palabras que sabía mientras le contaba su vida, sus fantasías, sus esperanzas. En una perpetua intimidad lo compartían todo, desde la broma más absurda hasta el más profundo pensamiento. Por primera (y tal vez única) vez, dijo "te quiero". Explicaba lo que no necesitaba explicación, sacaba conversaciones absurdas por el simple hecho de escucharle (su voz rugosa, atrayente, sensual y simplemente adictiva). Preguntaba -"¿qué te pasa?", "¿estás enfadado conmigo?", "¿por qué cojones has hecho eso?"- cuando sabía (con casi total certeza) que no recibiría respuesta; incluso se volvió algo masoquista (al mostrar especial interés en aquellas cuestiones cuyas contestaciones no le gustarían). Le dejó construir un castillo en su mente, ayudándole a poner las piedras.

Remus siguió siendo callado para el mundo pero, para Sirius, no tenía nada que ocultarle. Se hizo una persona distinta, olvidando sus principios. Pasó a ser un Merodeador, una voz (la de la conciencia), alguien importante en la vida de otra persona. Pasó mucho tiempo solo pero siempre hubo un "hola, Sirius" en sus labios para darle la bienvenida.

Llegó un momento en el que todo cambió, de nuevo.

Una noche se miraron, de esa forma que sólo ellos conocían. Sin que nadie se lo hubiese dicho, ambos supieron que era el final. No sería como Azkaban (doce años que, por amor, cualquiera soporta), sino un final de aquellos en los que el guapo protagonista muere, dejando su legado a su mejor amigo, o su hijo.

(Pero su mejor amigo había muerto hacía tiempo y su ahijado iba a estar relacionado con ese final. Ambos lo sabían y sólo quedaría Remus)

Esa misma noche, ninguno cenó. Recibieron miradas extrañadas del resto de sus compañeros de la Orden y alegaron cansancio cuando subieron a su habitación.

(Una sola habitación)

Entonces Remus se rompió, sintiendo en su interior una maligna presencia que le repetía "te lo advertí". Su castillo se rompía, Sirius se iba a la guerra y no volvería. Ninguno dio Adivinación en Hogwarts, pero estaban completamente seguros.

Volvió a tener pavor a las palabras (y su amigo lo comprendió, sin pedir explicaciones). Aquella noche no hablaron, ni se despidieron; hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer: magia - y amarse.

Remus odia las palabras porque asfixian, matan y te obligan a darte cuenta de que será la última vez que digas "adiós" (y que no habría un "hola, Sirius" tras eso). Por eso prefiere no hablar –tan solo gemir-, porque así parece más lejano y eso te ayuda a seguir vivo.

(Aunque realmente estés muerto, porque tu esencia se la llevaron tras un velo)

Esa noche, Remus lanzó un libro por la ventana –en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place-.

(Y nadie supo por qué)

Pero era un diccionario.

**Notas de la Autora**

Sé que hace tiempo que no actualizaba este fic pero, ya saben, la teoría del caos es mi base para escribir. Este drabble está completamente dedicado a Idune (ella sabe por qué). Gracias por todos los reviews que me mandáis (sin los cuales, nada me alentaría a escribir) y por simplemente leerme. Feliz Navidad (con un poco de retraso) y Feliz 2007.


	8. S viene de Sirius y de Sexo

**Disclaimer:** Definitivamente NO soy jotaká. Ni pienso como ella, ni me pertenecen los personajes. Ella da los ingredientes y las indocumentadas como yo escriben cosas así.

**Rating: **R, quizás. Es corto, pero si tienes imaginación...

Aquellas afortunadas que hubieran podido compartir una noche entre las piernas de Sirius, siempre dirían (pasaran los años que pasaran, corrieran los tiempos que corrieran, fueran de la orientación sexual que fueran) que era El Dios. Una leyenda, como Elvis con el rock o Miguel Ángel en la escultura. Las malas lenguas siempre afirmarían que es debido a la práctica (que, como Sirius nunca se cansará de repetir, "¡no fueron tantas, coño!"), otros dicen que lo lleva en los genes. A decir verdad, nunca sabremos si es cosa del apellido Black o no, pero aquellos últimos quizás sean los que probablemente se acerquen más a la realidad. Y eso que no conocen todo.

Cuando Sirius ha estado con chicas, en su "etapa loca de la juventud", apenas dio una milésima parte de sí mismo. Porque no se entregaba, no hacía uso de sus plenas capacidades, era simplemente para pasar el rato. Algo que ha descubierto con Remus es que, dios, si hubiera querido follar a alguien de verdad, hubiera sido capaz de romper y recomponer a esa persona tantas veces como hubiera querido y sin despeinarse. Tal vez sea una bendición de los cielos aquello que surgió con Remus; supondría un peligro menos para el mundo y un arma menos de destrucción masiva en el universo. Sirius no es un Dios del Sexo, es el maldito Apocalipsis de la cordura.

Aunque no es que lo haga cuando quiere. El componente genético del asunto sale porque, si él quisiera demostrar cuánto vale, no podría, a petición. Con el paso del tiempo (y de las lunas, de las estaciones, de las transformaciones y de los cambios) se ha convertido en un mecanismo de defensa. Aquello que aparece cuando no sabes qué hacer, qué decir, si tu presencia es bien recibida o si eres la última persona que debería estar allí. Y se da cuenta con Remus, cuando está en "sus días", y sabe que el mundo se les viene abajo (porque Sirius siempre estará con él, ante cualquier cosa) y que, si ni Lily ni James ni el maldito jazz han podido arreglar la situación¿qué va a poder hacer él?

Pero lo acaba haciendo. De cualquier forma, en cualquier lugar, el resultado es el mismo. Empieza con un "esto se me da mal" ("_no tienes por qué hacer nada_"). "Eres mi jodido licántropo, no intentes mentirme" ("_no puedo evitarlo_"). "Vamos a superarlo" ("_¿Tú también? Ni que mi desequilibrio sentimental te incumbiera_"). "Pues claro que lo hace, capullo, por algo te quiero" (""). "Vamos" ("_no digas cosas que no sientes solo por animarme_"). "No me vengas con mamonadas, Lupin, si te lo digo es porque lo siento. En mis 17 años de existencia, NI UNA VEZ le he dicho eso a mi madre, ni a mi padre, ni a mi abuela, ni a Dios. Joder, Lupin, sabía que eras un capullo, pero¿subnormal también? Andas despachado, hijo" ("_¿pretendes subirme la moral a base de insultos?_"). "No, a base de insultos intento hacerte entender que te quiero, pedazo de marica sin autoestima" ("_...Sirius_"). "Dime" ("_eres gilipollas_").

Es en esas ocasiones, cuando ni si quiera sabe si un "te quiero" funcionaría, cuando lo hace. Cuando lo aprisiona, con la mirada vidriosa y sin su sonrisa característica, le coge las caderas y vierte su alma por la boca. Con un beso así, un beso de "voy hacerte esto porque no sé hacer otra cosa", si no fueras Remus Lupin (que lo ha acabado consiguiendo mediante la dura práctica), te correrías antes de cinco segundos -y hasta Remus a veces cree que no puede contenerse-. Sientes que se vuelca en ti, que te da la vuelta y que, tras vender su alma al diablo para poder hacer cosas como esa con la lengua, aún tiene fuerzas suficientes para sostenerte, con una mano en la cintura (para que no te vayas) y con otra en el cuello (para que no te rompas). Solo un beso y quedarías atado a ese cuerpo, entregado a ese ser, de por vida. Remus tiene práctica en besos así, y tampoco es que temieran demasiado la perspectiva de quedar malditos el uno con el otro.

Un beso y te desarma. Dos, y te empalma. Al tercero no sabes si llorar o gemir o suplicar por que acabe esa tortura, aunque tienes claro que cualquier opción tendría el mismo resultado: nada. Porque con tan solo tres besos y eres suyo, uno más y estás a sus pies. En el quinto cualquier persona corriente se moriría, de forma total e irreversible, pero en eso de sobrevivir Remus es bueno, y digamos que tiene un pacto silencioso con Sirius. 'Si no me matas podrás seguir intentando hacerlo. Todas las veces que quieras'.

Sirius nació para la buena vida. Que te dieran todo hecho, que otros se encargaran de los problemas, que los sentimientos se los quedaran las novelas de tapa rosa. Pero la realidad, pura y dura, duela o no, es que en el momento en el que dijo "Lupin¿eh? Me llamo Black. Sirius. Digo primero mi apellido para que sea lo primero que se te olvide", renunció a todo aquello. La realidad también dice que si uno no tiene ni puñetera idea de sensibilidad, todo lo referente a ella no va a aparecer de la noche a la mañana. Por eso se desnudan con ansiedad, le marca cada centímetro de su cuerpo con saliva que sabe a sangre y a dolor y a, para qué engañarnos, sexo. Lo envuelve, lo posee y con un ritmo pausado, hace que cada célula de su cuerpo baile frenética a su propio son, pero no rompiéndose, sino reconstruyendo poco a poco las heridas que los años han causado en su frágil cuerpo y que nadie se ha molestado en arreglar.

En un principio tenía miedo. Miedo de hacerle daño, miedo de estropearlo, miedo de sus propios sentimientos y miedo del futuro. Todo era "¿duele?" y "¿te hago daño?", "avísame si te molesto" e incluso "si quieres paramos". En un principio eran como niños que aprenden a andar, se sujetan de una barandilla y temen dar rienda suelta a sus pies, no fueran a caerse – ritmos lentos, preguntas innecesarias, preliminares que tal vez no funcionaran (porque sólo se debían al temor), caderas separadas y movimientos torpes. Ahora, si se sujetan a barandillas, es porque follar de pie en una escalera es difícil sin caerse.

_- ¿Tanto duele ser marica, o es que me paso de sobreprotector?_

_- Siento decirte que lo segundo, Sirius._

_- Ah… ¿Pero duele?_

_- Sí. Pero nunca te lo diré en el momento, así que ahórrate saliva._

_- Como quieras. El día que te rompas, no me dirás lo mismo._

_- No me romperé._

_- ¿Lo probamos?_

_- Inténtalo._

Cuando se dejaron de preliminares, de "¿seguro que quieres?" y "podemos dejarlo" fue cuando descubrió verdaderamente su 'poder'. El momento en que Remus gimió (y él no gime) y gritó (y mucho menos grita) y que se corrió tres veces sin apenas Sirius tocarle. Fue sudor, calor, caderas sin apenas despegarse, embestidas lentas y mordiscos en la nuca. Fue _"joder, jodersiriusjoder" _y horas de blasfemias entre suspiros y un abrazo eterno. Aquel día, Remus se sintió un poquito mejor consigo mismo, y Sirius lo supo, o descubrió, mientras fumaban a oscuras.

Algunos usan el humor cuando se sienten invadidos; otros, se hunden. Sirius O. Black, en cambio, cuando siente que las cosas escapan de su cauce, se remite a los instintos más primitivos, que son los que suelen funcionarle. Cosas como "comamos chocolate, te encanta", "te quiero, aunque no me creas" y "voy a follarte de tantas maneras distintas que no sabrás dónde empiezas y donde terminas". De momento, le va bien. Se puede decir que es así como ha conseguido que subsistan y que, aún tras años, "_siriussirusremus_" siga retumbando en distintas paredes por todo Reino Unido. Cuando la Luna o el Destino te hacen una putada, ahí está él, para atacar, marcar territorio y ganar batallas. Por algo se apellida Black.

**Notas de la Autora**

Este drabble lleva escrito MESES, y debería haberlo publicado hace un montón. Se lo debo a a Noa, patrona de las zorras inspiradoras, que se merece cientos de fics mejores que el mío. Gracias por leer, gente n.n


End file.
